


Change Of Heart (By Love Or Something Like It)

by BlackKitty77



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Conspiracy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Science, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKitty77/pseuds/BlackKitty77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iason makes out with Riki one night but it doesn't feel the same. Finding out Riki could have babies, Iason is pleased...but when it comes into Jupiter's knowledge, How will the situation turn out? find out soon. </p><p>Warning: Contains OOC, Mpreg, so don't judge! btw its kind of an AU. Iason and Katze in this work are slightly not like the original characters. (what I mean is about their physical anatomy.) more details about it will be given in the later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. this chapter was written by Kaminx on the basis of my ideas. please do check out her stories. she is a wonderful writer. I would really like it if you readers were to go check her stories out and leave reviews since she loves reading them and it also motivates her to write. I was suffering from a kind of writer's block since I couldn't come up with the starting so I asked Kaminx to use my idea as a base but she surpassed my expectations and with a bit of her own idea's in there, she produced this chapter. so please be sure to read her stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ai No Kusabi, just the plot and maybe a few of my own created characters but nothing other than that.

Iason returned early in the morning from another monotonous overtime shift at work, handing his cloak off to Cal before inquiring the routine question as to Riki's location. Work for Iason was the same as always, except excruciatingly tenacious. Ever since Riki and his miraculous return from the ashes of Dana Burn and the prolonged recovery process for him, meetings and paperwork bogged the majority of his schedule as it needed to be dealt with.

"He's resting in his room, Master," Cal answered simply, bowing and disappearing to begin preparing the breakfast he had planned.

With the bare minimum of vigor in each step, Iason strode to the inner portal of the floor and transported to the pet room. He was greeted with a startled Riki who sat up and glowered gratingly at the Blondie, his obsidian eyes not hiding an ounce of his anger.

"You fucking beast!" he hissed venomously, grasping onto the nearest item and launching it at the Blondie. Iason merely dodged the plush pillow and watch Riki scowl further. "Don't you dare come near me!"

Iason narrowed his eyes, regarding his pet's behavior for a moment, but reigned in his anger. "Don't worry pet, you'll be up and about in no time," he assured, approaching the livid mongrel. "Soon you'll be begging me to take you again." With a final step, he arrived and settled down on the bed, a few feet of distance between him and Riki. "I'm home, Riki."

"Piss off!" the mongrel growled, moving away from the blonde and then groaning as pain shot up from his still sensitive lower regions. "I'm never letting...ow...you touch me again!"

Starting to lose his hold on his anger towards the rebellious mongrel, Iason stared at Riki with a gaze so strong it burned as if it were a match being held to the mongrel's face. "I'm home, Riki."

Instantly knowing that the tone used meant obey or suffer greatly, Riki begrudgingly moved closer to Iason who lowered his head to kiss him. He stared past the blonde, his eyes riveted to the portal door as there was not much to see in the pet room.

Iason merely sighed as he pulled back, once again disappointed that Riki failed to do the standard action of closing one's eyes as they are kissed. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"You fucked me for the entire night!" Riki spat. "The entire fucking night, Iason! You could have killed me!"

"Actually it was two nights ago," Iason corrected. "Surely you are not still sore..."

"I am, you prick!"

"Riki, anymore vulgarity and I will gag you," Iason threatened darkly.

Riki snorted, "Of course you will. You just love to punish and beat the life out of me slowly."

"That is not true."

"Seems like it to me!"

"Riki..." Iason sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I only go as far as your body will let me, you know that. And I punish you because you never seem to learn unless I use force."

Again Riki snorted, the noise irking Iason to the core. He was close to snapping if he did not distance himself from Riki. Between the hampering workload and attitude from his pet, he was losing his patience at the progress that was not coming quickly.

As if it were a twisted blessing, Iason's wristband began to hum, indicating a call. He rose up from the bed, abandoning the upset mongrel and answered the call. "Raoul," he acknowledged, masking his anger and fatigue with a strong voice.

"Iason, it seems there has been a situation with one of your clients and they were unable to get a hold of you," the fellow Blondie explained. "I had been passing by when they had confronted me and I told them you just left, but they are adamant you return."

Iason bit back a sigh. "I'm on my way." He closed down the call, turning back to Riki. "I won't return until later. When I return I expect your behavior to have improved. Anymore lip from you and the punishment will be severe."

Riki felt relief as Iason vanished from his sight, leaving him alone again. The bastard had done a number on him when he had come home, frustrated from work, and fucked him. As he recalled the painful evening, he was hit with the urge to smoke, and slowly got up as his body ached with each movement. After a few moments he reached the portal and then peeked around to ensure Iason had truly left before heading to the balcony. He lit his cigarette and started to smoke, feeling comforted by the simple inhalation of the toxins.

"Master Riki, would you care for something warm to drink?" Cal asked, peeking out the balcony door.

Riki winced as he tried to turn. "Sure. And can you start the tub?"

Cal nodded, heading off to complete his duties. While Master Riki was soaking and relaxing, he would complete the smaller chores that needed to be taken care of. He understood the amount of pressure Master Iason was under due to the many clients who had to reschedule their meetings with him during his absence, and the amount of documents and other paperwork that would involve completing as well as the back to back meetings. It was his job to ensure that when Master Iason stepped inside his domain he could relax and recuperate, as a furniture's main job was to ensure the health and needs of his Master and his Pet were in excellent condition and taken care of.

Riki hissed in pain and then sighed in relief as the heat of the water and whatever medicinal liquids first attacked and then aided his pain. He tried to think back as to how long it had been since the incident at Dana Burn, and then began to wonder why Iason was so stingy. Had he not gone back, prepared to die at his side as the only thing he could be—the pet of a Blondie?

It ticked him off at how ruthless Iason had been the night he returned from the first wave of the meetings from his eager clients. Obviously he was pent up and frustrated, but did he have to take it out on him? Riki never knew what would set him off anymore. But he did know that until the work schedule decreased, that Iason would be prone to being rougher with him.

He laid his head back and sighed blissfully as his aching was finally starting to vanish. He just hoped that Iason would return to his normal self soon, before his body gave up due to the Blondie's roughness. He felt his chest tighten as he was hit with a wave of sadness; hadn't Dana Burn meant anything?

"All the tests came back clear," Raoul stated, nodding in satisfaction. "And your internal systems benefited greatly from the rebooting and diagnostic scan. And there are no internal errors at all, meaning you've recovered completely." He skimmed the charts and diagrams as Iason sat up from the table, brushing his hair from his eyes as a new found energy coursed through his circuits. "Your new systems probably were not expecting such an immediate strain after being installed. That is the only solution I can think of."

Iason nodded. "Thank you, Raoul."

"If anything, because of the immense strain they're undergone in the beginning," Raoul explained, closing off all of the screens. "Your body will have more endurance in the future." He gave Iason a pat on the shoulder. "You'll be back to normal when you're under less of an intense schedule. But until then, your body will benefit from the recharge, but you must stop by once you're caught up so I can test again to ensure there are no internal disruptions."

"Where is he?" Iason inquired softly, handing off his cloak to Cal.

"Asleep in the living room, Master," he answered, bowing before walking off to begin completing the hearty meal he had planned in hopes of helping his Masters regain some of their strength. He did not enjoy seeing Riki upset with Master Iason, after all they had been through together. He hadn't heard a lot from the Dana Burn incident, but from what he could deduce and conclude, Iason and Riki were willing to die together and the boundary of Master and Pet was forgotten. And yet, it seemed upon their return the boundary was slowly building itself up again.

Iason strode through the hall to the living space, immediately spotting his tanned beauty curled up on the off white sofa, appearing relaxed as he slept. Iason crossed the marble flooring quietly, his boots making a soft clicking sound against the hard surface, before his presence was mask completely by the thick carpet rug surrounding the sofa.

He was relieved to see Riki in such a relaxed state, as he knew their return to Eos, his absence and his temper had taken a toll on his pet. Iason knew it was his fault for taking out a fraction of his frustration on Riki after he had been set off by something he had said.

Ever so gently, he brushed his slender gloved fingertips along the tanned skin, earning a mumbled protest from the snoozing pet. Riki rolled away from the touch, snuggled deeper into the pillow with a sigh as he remained unconscious.

During Iason's recovery process, he had ordered that Riki be left unconscious until he was able to be with him. In his damaged state, he had pleaded with Jupiter to find a way to get Riki to stop screaming and hurting himself every time he awoke as he seemed to be trapped in the memories of Dana Burn. Through Jupiter, Raoul set up an experiment that that involved using numerous and various pitched frequencies to calm and regenerate the mind. He had Riki connected to several head monitoring machines in which would send the frequencies periodically to his brain in hopes of calming him down. After a few hours, Riki was almost in a trance like state as his mind had finally calmed down and his consciousness worked through the traumatic event. Raoul then had him put under completely while the frequencies aided his brain as his body recovered. As the possibility of mind wiping the single event from Riki's mind was not possible, it was the next best chance Iason was willing to take to aid Riki in coping when he was not present besides watching from a separate room via screen.

Shortly after Riki's body had recovered, the tests showed he had calmed down significantly and through the projection process they could verify that when Riki thought of Dana Burn, he was substantially less frightened. But Raoul had warned Iason that the damage was still there and the trial was not proven to be completely effective as it was still in the works. But Iason believed that Riki was strong enough to overcome any of the remaining trauma left within him.

So far, the trial had seemed to do wonders as when Riki finally awoke after Iason's recovery, he seemed to be back to his old self instead of the horrifying shell of a shattered human he was before. He seemed to be generally all right with the current situation, minus the fact he was upset at Iason about being rough with him and the fact he was once again in Eos.

Deciding not to disturb Riki, the Blondie reached over and pulled a blanket over the mongrel's body so he was covered. He ever so softly brushed his thumb along Riki's lips, before heading quietly to his office to complete the few documents remaining from his last meeting before their late supper.

After a fairly regular dinner, Iason retired early to give his body some relaxation time. He showered before settling down in his bedroom and reading through a few documents and an illuminating periodical. He determined over the course of the relatively silent meal that his pet was still upset, and he wished for him to come to bed on his own terms.

A few hours later he glanced up after hearing the door open quietly to see his pet, his body still damp from the shower, approaching slowly in his normal baggy shirt and boxers. Iason set down his literature and patted the space on the bed next to him, surprised to see Riki come over a bit quicker than usual. Riki settled down into the bed, still determined to distance himself from the Blondie by keeping his back turned as he laid down.

Taking that as a subtle sign to bring him closer, Iason pulled Riki up against him. "Won't you forgive me?" he whispered in a velvet smooth voice that should be illegal.

"No way in hell am I gonna do that!" Riki barked, but snuggled a bit closer into the hold his body was craving by reflex.

You have changed, Riki. Are you finally losing your hard bravado shell after all we've been through? Iason slid his hand down, gently grasping onto the boy's limp member and giving it a squeeze, pleased to find the mongrel pressing into his hand.

"N...no!" Riki protested, but found words stolen from him as Iason kissed him deeply until he was breathless. He weakly attempted to push the blonde away, but his body was captive to the desire he lusted for. "St...haa...get off!"

"Your mind might say no but your body sure does not…" Iason whispered, sliding downwards behind Riki before rolling him on his back and his upper body between his legs. Without an ounce of hesitation, he took Riki into his mouth, his sun kissed locks spilling gracefully onto the tanned hips.

"Huu..." Riki moaned, gripping onto the sheets with one hand while his other hand gently rolled the blonde locks between his fingertips. His hips started to buck against his wishes as Iason started to bob his head, his warm and tight enclave milking him of his pre-cum. "Uhhh...Hnngh!"

Just as he was about to fall of the edge of his pleasure, he moaned in protest as Iason stopped his action, leaving him nearly climaxing. In a breathless daze, he stared up at Iason with mild anger in his obsidian eyes. With a slight grin curving his lips, the Blondie leaned down to plant a kiss on the soft lips, before deepening it as he slid his member along the tanned skin below the boy's scrotum. Riki protested against his lips and tried to push away, causing Iason to push into him abruptly and Riki to break off from the kiss as he cried out in pain and threw his head back. Eager to take Riki after the separation of being connected with him, Iason grabbed onto the mongrel's hips and started to thrust inside. Riki started to squirm as the Blondie had him trapped within his hold and was pounding into him as his blue eyes were darkened with lust and need, overlooking the mongrel's tears and suffering.

"S-stop! Your…hurting me..!" Riki pleaded desperately, pain thick in his voice, but Iason silenced him with a kiss. The Blondie pressed his body against Riki's sliding along the tanned skin as he rammed into his pet as deep as he could go. Riki gasped, gripping onto the sheets until his knuckles turned white as he screamed in passion at the roughness the Blondie was supplying to him. "Ias...on...!"

Iason continued to pound into the smaller body beneath him, thrusting inside as his mind was blinded with nothing but the sheer need to be inside his pet. After several thrusts he finally reached his peak of pleasure, slamming into the lithe body and flooding the clenching insides. He looked down to Riki as he regained himself, shocked to find him passed out. He pulled out as he called to the boy, his chest tightening as he saw a string of crimson pull out along with his penis and watched as more crimson flooded out and stained the sheets. Had he been to rough? He had thought that the boy's cries of pain were just passionate moans he made after having his sexual needs neglected.

"Riki!" Iason called, a tightness taking hold of his chest as he gave the unconscious boy a shake. "Riki! Wake up!" Fear began to drain through him like molasses dripping down a pipe, clogging him with guilt. He eyes darted across the still body, noticing that the normal shade of the mongrel's skin had become paler and his breathing was shallow. Iason laid his ear against Riki's chest, his enhanced hearing detecting a slow heartbeat. "Cal!" he called out urgently, his voice brimming with emotion, yet strong. "Call Lord Am immediately and tell him I require his assistance this minute! Under no circumstances may he refuse!"

Cal nodded, his eyes growing wide as he took in the scene of his Master hunching over his pet and the crimson stains. He hurried off to contact Lord Am as ordered, fearing that Riki may have perished. With shaking hands, he managed to grab hold of the device and started to search through the contacts.

Iason tenderly scooped up Riki along with the sheet and carried him to the bathroom. With deft gentleness, he laid Riki on the raised section of the enormous white bathtub. Stepping into the lower section, he adjusted the shower nozzle to a mellow cascade and proceeded to spray Riki's puckered entrance and surrounding area that was coated in a layer of crimson. A fierce wave of fear and regret permeated through him as he watched the crimson tainted water seep over the ledge like a waterfall and to the drain in front of him.

After Riki was cleaned, Iason trailed his fingers along the inflamed anus, not seeing any significant damage other than irritation. He deftly pried open the entrance, peering inside with his advanced vision to find minimal damage. Confounded, he leaned back and tried to figure out what had caused such bloodshed.

"Master, Lord Am is on his way!" Cal informed on the other side of the door.

"Very good," he answered, gathering Riki up into his arms and stepping out of the tub. "Fetch my clothing and remove the sheets from the bed."

Raoul stepped into the room after gaining entry from the Furniture, his eyes immediately riveted to Iason. "What happened?" he demanded, believing that he was called here because something had happened to Iason, not Riki. "Are you experiencing any—"

"I am not the reason you are here, Raoul," Iason answered quickly, his eyes finally ripping away from his pet to stare at the Blondie.

Raoul's gaze immediately shifted to the mongrel, realizing that he too was a patient of his. He also noticed the slower paced breathing and wan hue of the mongrel. Instantly, he set his bag on the edge of the bed and started rummaging through it. "What happened exactly?" he inquired, pulling out a piece of equipment.

Iason began to grimly explain what had taken place, while Raoul examined his pet. He watched as the fellow Blondie pulled out a syringe and administered a shot of some liquid to Riki, relief flooding through him as he watched Riki's skin regain it's natural hue. Raoul then called upon Cal, scribbled upon a note pad and ordered him to go get the IV he was prescribing for him. Iason watch as Cal hurried off to the Pet Medical Center, then looked to Raoul who was then listening to Riki's heartbeat.

"You saw no damage below?" Raoul confirmed.

"None like I've seen before when I was rough," Iason answered quietly, gently brushing his thumb along the tanned skin. "What caused this Raoul?"

With somewhat of a sigh, Raoul pulled the instrument back and looked Iason in the eyes. "It could be a potential side effect of the trauma or the treatment. But the blood was probably just due to excessive roughness." He set the tool back into his bag. "Do not allow him any movement for the next few days. I have installed a monitoring device." He gestured to the tiny clip around Riki's finger that resembled a heart monitor, without the cords attached. "If this is to the trauma, it would be wise to keep him calm to ensure no damage was done internally, whether it's from the incident itself or the experimental treatment." He dug around in his bag. "Now. How are you doing?"

"I am fine, Raoul," he answered.

Raoul pulled out a similar monitoring device and strode over to Iason, taking hold of his free hand. He clipped the device on and looked into the blue eyes. "We will see if your body agrees with your hopeful thinking."

Riki moaned softly, his body felt heavy and disconnected and there was a dull ache between his legs. His eyes glanced up to the pitcher of cold water sitting upon the nightstand, it's cool condensation taunting him as he was too weak to grasp onto it. He shifted slightly, but didn't have the strength to even call out for help.

Cal entered, his eyes lighting up as he saw movement in the bed. "Master Riki!" he exclaimed happily, hurrying over to the bedside. He grabbed onto the cup that was sitting behind the pitcher and filled it to the brim before cautiously helping Riki into a sitting position. "Here you are, Master Riki."

With a nod of gratitude, Riki greedily downed the glass, alleviation filling him as he managed to attack his dust dry throat. "M—more..." he squeaked, weakly handing the large glass back.

"Certainly," Cal obliged, filling the glass to the top again. "I will notify Master Iason that you are awake, and I will prepare a light meal for you."

Riki nodded, sipping the glass of water as he watched Cal hurry off. Finally finishing, he set the glass down and managed to slowly scoot back into a comfortable position in the bed. "Why..." he whispered softly. Why did he ever have to be captured by such a cruel bastard Blondie? Why was he always reduced to such a state when merely touched by him? Riki, the one who could fight off almost anyone, was unable to win at the hands of a Blondie.

He closed his eyes as he bit his lip, a slight headache pummeling his skull and brain. There was something he couldn't recall, as it was all fuzzy and distorted. Bright oranges, reds and black tones mixed together while a dull sound of something crackling and hissing filled his ears. There was...a male voice...a soft and gentle male voice above all of the abated sounds around him. He felt warm, surrounded by some type of heat that radiated all around him, coating him completely. What is this? Riki asked himself weakly, before slipping further into the mashed up scenes that were taking hold of his mind, dragging him into unconsciousness.

The blazes surrounded him, a loud rumble shaking the platform he was on and sending fear to his very core. He desperately looked around, trying to find the one person he knew was there. "Iason!" he screamed, running through a path that seemed to clear through the rubble. "Iason!"

He shielded himself as a large piece of rubble fell, causing dust to whirl around him and steal his breath along with the smoke. He lowered his arms, finally seeing the person he wanted. "Iason...!" he breathed, but choked on the relief as he saw who was staring back at him. It wasn't the Iason who cared for him, but rather the cruel Blondie he secretly feared for all the years of training. The one who delivered torment upon him to shatter his very soul. Riki's breath caught as he saw the cruel blue eyes staring back at him, demanding obedience or else he would regret it. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

He fell down onto the burning floor, screaming as he felt the familiar pains of the pet ring bite into him, the whips lash his skin, the hands slap him into submission. He screamed and screamed, sinking into the horrors of his past while he burned alive...


	2. Fear, Emotion and the understanding of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I mentioned in the warning, Iason in this work is going to be a bit different (referring to his anatomy) since I have things I need to add for the plot to progress and Katze's anatomy is gonna be differen too. other than that, there is a lemon at the end. hope you enjoy!

Iason sat in his office going over case after case. Emanation of hues of blue washed over his irises as his mind simultaneously worked on every detail of several cases at once and quickly came to decisions closing cases efficiently with no error what so ever. Despite effortlessly dismissing cases, the blondie’s mind was wandering elsewhere…more specifically to a certain black haired, tan beauty. He could not help but wonder how the boy was doing or that what had occurred that night. No matter how much he had conceptualized the matter, he still had yet to reach a reasonable annotation. The scintillations in the room and Iason’s eyes began to fade as he halted himself on working on any more cases since the time, he had awaited eagerly, approached...time when he returned to lay his sights once again on his beloved.

Upon entry to the penthouse, Iason was greeted by Cal who promptly took his cloak and bowed.

“Where is he?” asked Iason nonchalantly.

“He is asleep in the bedroom, master.” Cal replied with his head bowed.

With a nod Iason began walking in the direction of the master bedroom. “Bring me some wine, which is not too potent, in a bit…” Iason spoke over his shoulder and  
entered the portal of his bedroom. 

***ANK***

"Riki…?" Iason spoke in the most softest of voices he could muster up but Riki's eyes shot open and dilated similar to saucepans noticing the man with golden hair walking towards him. Flash backs of his horrid dreams and visions flashed before his eyes. Riki could no longer see the gentle facial expression of the syndicate leader, but the face of the tyrant that had inflicted sever abuse on him for those long and miserable three years…the same face from his dreams. His mind had rejected accepting the look the blondie wore, as if the being was not capable of such adore or lovability and instead projected the expression he most feared. He suddenly crawled backwards on his rear, beginning to pant as he felt dread crawl its way up his spine like a slithering centipede. "d-don't come near me..!" stuttered Riki, his voice not being the usual threatening sarcastic growl; rather a broken plea drenched in the fear of the unknown…of what was to come with every step the blondie took, bring the man near him.

"Riki, what in the name of Amoi has gotten in- " Iason was cut off by Riki who screamed at Iason to not come any closer which made the man stop dead in his tracks. Riki trembled in the sheets as sweat broke out of his honey gold skin. Iason’s mind could not comprehend the boy’s behavior thus he stood there observing him.

"Just…leave me…LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! HAVE SOME MERCY! HAVEN’T YOU DONE ENOUGH!?" Riki began soft but then screamed at the top of his voice garbing his head in his hands as he trembled, chin tucked in his chest. Iason was devastated, though it did not show on his face, he was still concerned as he could not understand why Riki was so afraid of him. Usually Riki would curse him but then end up obey his every wish after a little persuasion from Iason in his special ways…but now…things were different…something was wrong…

Iason glanced at the glass square panel suspended on a thin metal stand showing the emotional, mental and physical vitals. They were off the charts and he was sure Raoul will have already gotten the notification and would be on his way.

"Raoul will be coming soon to check up on you so make sure you don't make a fool out of yourself…" said Iason in a strong voice but there was still a hint of gentleness and a slight touch of worry in his voice, only detectible by Jupiter herself, as he turned on his heels knowing that at this point anything he did would be futile.

Riki flinched and panting lightly looked upon the back of the man that walked away. He then sighed shakily in relief knowing that he wouldn't need to get closer to the man that seemed to him a golden demon hound with piercing eyes of crystalline blue, from the depths of hell. He had felt fear like he had never before…the excruciating pain as if someone was ripping his skin off with bare hands was terrifying. Riki shook at the mere thought of that night and a sob escaped his soft lips. The possibility of a repeat was truly frightening.

Riki began with a whispered voice in that only he himself could hear; he trembled in the silk sheets draped around him as if a tender lover were holding him gently. "I…I didn't do anything…to deserve this…so…why…?” Riki shouted anger slowly seeping in now that the man he so feared had left his sights. “Why was he so fucking cruel…!?" he threw a pillow across the room with all his might before collapsing and sobbing, the pain of all those years finally overwhelming him.

***ANK***

An hour had passed and Raoul made an entry into the breathtaking penthouse.

"Iason…" he nodded lightly when his friend had come to welcome him into his dwelling. Iason returned the gesture and smiled.

"His condition?" asked Raoul as he walked with Iason to the master bedroom where laid his beautiful beast wrapped in silk. "I had gone see him but I could not approach him.”

“Could not approach?”

Iason nodded. “Yes, it seems he is suffering from a trauma.” Iason let out a huff of breath. “It seems that last night was a bit too much for him…” Iason frowned.

“How could a little bit of, more than usual, roughness for one night break him? You have inflicted much more sever things on that beast yet it had still had yet to yield. It is not logically possible for this t happen.” Raoul looked at him with a ‘matter of fact’ look." Iason, would you mind if I examined your pet's nether regions?" Iason got vexed but knew his jealousy would yield no benefit, though his face remained the ever stoic mask. With a nod of approval from Iason Raoul proceeded to enter the portal to the bedroom.

Upon entry, the room they saw Riki lying on his right side in the sheets with a tired expression. Anyone could see the marking of tears that were left behind on Riki's ever smoot skin and a few on the sheets next to his face. Iason's chest contracted a bit at display laid before him while Raoul made his way next to Riki taking out an injecting gun and placed a large, clear liquid containing, soft gel coated capsule in it and a clicking sound could be heard as he fastened in. Iason observed Riki as he slept through all even though he was always a cautious personality that was always on his guard, right now he seemed so exhausted that he didn't even bother moving and remaining oblivious to what went on around him purposely. This made Iason feel regret, not that the blondie knew what the feeling meant, he only felt a heavy weight being pressed onto his chest making it a tad bit harder to breath despite he remained unmoving from the exterior except for a hand moving to touch his heart’s sanctuary where the weight was mostly focused on.

"What are you administrating to him Raoul?" Iason spoke in a hushed voice not wanting to agitate or further affect the pet negatively. He moved to the other side of the bed stealthily, sitting behind his beloved gently running his fingers through the thick black locks after removing his glove.

"Just a sedative…so that I can calmly do my examinations without having to deal with the wild beast that you somehow can't seem to tame till now…" Raoul straightened Riki's arm and placed the round tip of the gun on Riki's inner elbow and injected the liquid. The moment Riki's skin was pierced, his eyes shot open at the pricking feel and he snatched his arm away looking daggers at Raoul who was now straightening up with a calm expression…but the moment he noticed the being standing behind him, his color went pale, eyes went wide and his body began to quiver in fear. For once Riki was glad that Raoul was there because that meant that the man he began to fear so greatly wouldn't humiliate him like he would in private but still he kept his guard up not knowing what the blondie could be capable off since the beings always seemed to have a something up their sleeves. Riki shifted to get as further from Iason as possible since he was afraid to stay in range of being grasped by the man he once rebelled. But now, things were different and no one knew it better then Riki himself.

Iason tried to approach Riki but was rejected harshly when Riki lashed out at the older man screaming, quivering and tears forming in the corner of his dark eyes telling the man to not make another move. 

Raoul was amazed at this and looked at Iason who had a hard expression where once a cold mask had been and slowly his extended hand pulled back as his fist curled into a fist. Raoul understood what his friend had mentioned to him about Riki being different and he sighed…soon Riki began feeling light headed and flopped onto the bed with a tired expression. "The sedatives are at work…he will be unconscious for a few of hours but not too long since I administered to him half the actual dose…" Raoul spoke bending down to reach into his bag and pull out a pair of gloves and told Iason to leave the room as he would not be able to concentrate with Iason's glair bothering him…Iason left the room in reluctance but knew it was for the best. The moment the syndicate leader was out, Raoul immediately began working keeping in mind that, the sooner he would start, the sooner he would finish dealing with the mongrel of a pet.

Raoul called Cal to be of assistance since he knew Iason’s emotion would get the better of the man and might not let Raoul examine the pitiful pet properly.

“I don’t understand why Cal has to be your assistant while I can be more efficient.” Iason spoke coolly but one could see the rage in his blue eyes. Having Raoul look at Riki’s most intimate are was bad enough, let along asking the furniture to do that as well. Of course the furniture had seen Riki in the nude but only his external genitals but not the soft bud which lay hidden between the two large plump globes of flesh.

“Oh, hush now Iason, you and I both know your emotions will get the better of you making you think illogically, hence, causing hindrance in my examining the pet. The only logical solution is for the furniture to be of assistance to me.”

After serving his master wine, Cal hurried to the master bedroom and began assisting Raoul.

Riki was pulled to the edge of the bed and Cal helped spread Riki’s legs grabbing them from beneath the knees and pulling them back making his thighs touch his upper torso exposing every nook and cranny for Riki’s privates. All the placed that had not been seen by anyone other than Iason himself, were now on full display to the mad scientist. Raoul began to inspect the extent of damage as he was not able to do so the other night due to Riki not letting the either of them approach him. But judging by the blood on the sheets and how Riki was reacting, he thought the damage was quite a lot so as a precaution he had told Iason not to move him. With his clean gloved hand he began to probe, checking the precious places that only Iason had staked his claim on. Raoul frowned when he saw that nothing was wrong. Then he moved to Riki's flaccid manhood which had been regenerated during the accelerated healing. He wondered maybe the healing was not properly executed thus resulting in excessive bleeding from a stray blood vessel. After checking properly several times he sighed in frustration that there was nothing he could detect …he pondered if what he saw was an illusion created by the shade of the painted glass…but upon revising his thoughts he knew something else was wrong so he decided to check thoroughly one last time. 

While investigating, he came across Riki’s perineum and noticed a tight lipped slit present.

"It can't be…" Raoul slowly placed both his thumbs on each side of the slit and slowly pulled them apart. He was astonished at he looked. He noticed that the area that was protected by the slit was a narrow passage while the entrance border circumference was a bit red and swollen. He immediately knew that this was where the injury had occurred…but to call it an injury would not be fitting…

“This is certainly extraordinary…”

After taking a few blood samples, tissue samples and doing pelvic scans he hurriedly packed everything up now that something had pricked his interest and he being the man he was, could not wait to begin working on his new findings. Raoul stood straight and Cal had Riki settled back in bed, cradled with in the sheets by the time Raoul walked out.

Raoul walked in to the lounge where Iason sat nervously holding a glass of wine and stood up when he saw his friend walk to the sitting area in the large space.

"How is he?" Iason's voice was quiet but his friend could tell it was not void of emotions, much unlike his stoic exterior.

"If my findings are confirmed then nothing is to worry about, that amount of blood is normal when such an event occurs, though this is the first time I have witnessed such a thing…with our technology and development, these type of cases are exceptionally rare. But in those cases, the organ is useless or partially deformed resulting in inactivity. Your pet’s issue is a bit different since his organs are formed perfectly. There are reports on a few of his kind but it seems most of that kind were killed off either by dispute, war or famine. He might as well be the last kind…" Raoul sank into the cushions as Cal brought him a glass of wine and he took it relaxed.

"I am afraid I do not understand your point…" Iason's voice was threatening as if saying ‘get to the point and tell me straight out instead of babbling about this and that’.

"Well, you see…” Raoul continued completely oblivious to Iason’s rage. “In the old times this was somehow called…um…taking the virginity of a young maiden…yes…that is right…" Raoul spoke thinking as he held his chin in the thumb and the side of his index finger as he curled them into a soft fist.

"I am very sure you are sane enough to see that Riki is not a maiden Raoul." Iason spoke with bored expression. “I think it will be wise for you to have a check-up of yourself. Since it seems you might be in the need of some…tweaking as they say.” Iason let slip a smirk at Raoul’s flustered face.

With a sigh Raoul thought ‘How do I make him understand?’ Raoul was brooding upon this idea and decided that showing Iason was going to be the easiest way. "Iason, take a look at these scans. These are scans of Riki's pelvic region. I think you will understand better if you view the results yourself." The hologram of Riki's abdomen appeared on the table as Raoul put a small device on the table. "Here…lets focus in a bit…" he did and Iason saw and organ much like the bladder but bigger and thicker and having a few extra parts…the elongated part of the organ was thick walled as well.

"Now do you understand?" Raoul spoke as he looked at Iason who as looking at the hologram.

"But this is not possible…do these not belong to the female anatomy?"

"Yes but it seems that Riki possesses them as well…usually the hymen of female pets and children born are removed at birth to avoid the painful experience when the are penetrated for the first time, but as for Riki, that was not the case. Riki was born very much a male and thus no one suspected anything." Iason watched as Raoul explained and once he had left, he heard groans from his bedroom and decided that the time to confront Riki was now or never.

As Iason walked in he noticed that Riki was awake so he held his ground and called him "Riki."

Riki's eyes shot up at the man and a shiver ran down his spine "W-what the h-hell do you want!?" Riki tried to appear strong but Iason saw right through him.

"Come here now…!" he commanded and Riki pulled the covers closer to his body. "W…what if I say n-no?" Still trying to act strong, the black haired male was failing terribly.

"Then I will come…surly you won't scurry away like a little girl now will you?" Iason’s voice was light with a slight jingle of amusement as he began taking his steps and with each step he got closer, Riki quivered stronger. Riki didn't know why it was like this, he was totally petrified of the man that was now only a small distance away. All the memories, the pain, the agony, the screams came back to him more and more flashing before his eyes as the blondie took each step as he got closer. Riki shook his head trying to see reason but the face from his dreams; the one filled with coldness kept coming back and settling on the blondie’s face. Riki was so horrified that he was frozen in place and couldn't run away even though that was all he wanted to do. When Iason towered over him, a slight whimper escaped Riki’s lips and Iason sighed reaching for his beloved but, Riki, instead of slapping his hand away, was too scared to even move a muscle. Iason gently touched Riki's cheek and got closer putting a knee on the bed and leaning over as Riki leaned back his eyes screwed shut.

"Riki…" the way Iason said his name send shivers down his spine but tears began to form in his closed eyes thinking of what horror he would have to face this time.  
Iason got on the bed and pulled Riki on to his lap who was as if made of rock and hugged him into his chest. "What is wrong pet? Are you afraid?" Riki was panting with his eyes shut tight and Iason didn't want that. "Look at me Riki…" Iason heard a soft whisper only the elite's enhanced ear could catch…

"No…"

Iason frowned and held him running his thumb on Riki's lips. "Riki…you know that I would never hurt you don't you?" he said in a husky voice but Riki only shook in fear not heeding the tender words from Iason who was getting impatient. Iason leaned closer and gently kissed Riki and entwined his fingers with Riki's. Iason sighed in relief in his thoughts when the severity of Riki's shaking began to decline slowly. He let Riki's other hand glide into his hair that was as if the sun had kissed each lock. Rubbing Riki's back and smoot circles he broke the kiss when Riki seemed a bit calm and nuzzled his face into his neck as he kissed the Riki's hair that itself looked as if the dark of the night had kissed his locks. Iason chuckled at the thought…

Riki is like a body and I as the soul…which can never be apart until death parts them…’hmph’ Iason grunted with a smile that went unnoticed.

At Iason's chuckle Riki slowly opened his eyes to look at him and noticed the smile on his face. "What the hell are you g-grinning about like a…a…madman!?" Riki hissed trying to push his chest and Iason noticed that Riki had calmed down completely to the extent that he had resumed his usual sarcasm.

"I was only wondering that despite the fact that there is no way for people like you and I to be compatible…not even in the slightest, but despite that fact…we are…you and me are…"

"do you know the fuck why?" there were still signs of uncertainty on his tan beast's features as he refused to make eye contact, Iason smiled as he grabbed his chin and lift Riki's face to establish eye contact, he whispered in a husky voice…

"Because we are like no other…we are one no matter who says what…we are simply one…one body and soul…" Riki sighed and looked at Iason and Iason smiled "Dinner is waiting my pet…"

"Who the hell is your pet!? Don’t fuck with me..." Riki gets of the bed fuming at being called a pet but couldn't hide the tang of blush that had formed when Iason had explained the meaning behind his chuckle. 

“Profanity Riki…” Iason spoke in a more firm voice making the pet halt but then he turned around with a bit of fear in those fiery eyes. “It is only for now that I am letting this matter go. Anymore and you will not like what will be done to you. Am I understood?” when Iason saw Riki’s eyes lower he relaxed and spoke softer this time “come now, Cal has worked hard on this meal…” Riki began walking out and Iason watched a bit before he closed his eyes in satisfaction when his beloved was back to his old self again and followed Riki to the dining room…

***ANK***

Eating the scrumptious full course meal, Riki sat on his usual seat while Iason sipped his wine in his.

"I see that you liked today's meal…" Iason spoke.

"Yeah well, anything I eat here is a whole lot fucking better than what I used to ate before coming to Eos…" Riki was relaxed on his seat. Iason opened his mouth to say something when Cal interrupted him saying he had a call from his good friend Raoul. Iason got up from his seat feeling a bit irritated as his friend had interrupted his time with his black beauty and with an inaudible sigh made way to his office.

"Good evening Raoul…" said Iason in a tone he would use only while working.

"Ah Good evening Iason, I hope I am not interrupting anything?" chirped Raoul.

"It is quite alright…anything important for you to be calling me at this hour?" Iason pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard the happiness in his fellow blondie's tone.

"Yes Iason, I need to tell you this…it's really important…"

***ANK***

The call went on and Iason was gone for quite a while which made Riki wonder what he was doing so he decided to look into Iason's office but was stopped in the middle of his way by Cal.

"Master Riki, may I ask where you are heading to?"

"Out of my way Cal and it doesn't matter where I'm going or why I'm going there because its none of your damn business!" the moment Riki shoved Cal to the side, Iason emerged from his office making Riki stop in his tracks. Iason walked up to Riki and slipped a hand around his waist and pulled Riki close till their bodies touched.

"L-let go…" despite Riki's outer bravado, from the inside what he really felt was fear…fear of the suffering he went through…fear of Iason not stopping.

"No…" spoke Iason in a soft husky voice.

"Why not?" Riki growled but in a way that he usually didn't.

“Because I wish it so…” 

Later that night, Raoul came over to their pent house once more and joined Iason in his office. They seemed to have something important going on and it was already quite late by the time they had finished. Once Raoul left Iason came to see Riki but the sight of his beloved made him breathless…Riki was on the bed with silk sheets wrapped around his lower body but the slit of his cheeks was proof of the mongrel being completely bare. Iason took his clothes off, slid into bed and kissed his lovers temple. Riki shifted in his sleep and snuggled closer to Iason who was now spooning him. Iason wished to make love to his tan beauty regardless of the fact that Riki was asleep, but the sole thing that stopped him was the exhausted expression on his love's tan face.

Riki shifted in his sleep and woke to an empty bed. To him it seemed that he had slept alone the whole night causing his chest to restrict a bit. He sat up sighing but noticed the lingering heat in the sheets which assured him that he was not left alone and the loneliness faded. Feeling energetic, Riki got out of the silk sheets, walked across the large bedroom and was about to enter the bathroom when the door slid open and Iason stepped fresh out of the shower. Riki gulped at the sight that greeted him so early in the morning making blood rush to his lower half as it began to come to life. Iason saw through him and chuckled stepping closer.

"I'm glad to see that you feeling better than last night…" Iason kept walking to him and Riki stepped back till his leg hit the bed bending his knee making him sit on the bed. Iason leaned in closer spreading his legs with his knees; he kissed him gently on the lips nipping his lower lip to gain access inside his mouth.

"N-No…!" Riki shoved Iason back panting…he didn't know why he had done such a thing when just moments before, he would have drooled over the blondie but Riki was shaking slightly.

“Why?” Iason looked at Riki with slightly dilated eyes but then he narrowed them and leaned closer. Riki flinched in response and a whimper came out of his lips…the passion…the heat in his eyes…all gone…and now replaced with fear…Iason could not understand what was the matter with Riki and sighed and let go of Riki.

"I'm sorry…" was all that Riki uttered before rushing to the bathroom.

Iason stood thinking…he was not going to take this lightly…immediately after dressing he made a call telling Raoul he would be visiting him in his lab with Riki and would explain why once they met. When Riki came out of the shower he felt a bit of relief not seeing Iason in the room waiting for him. He didn't know why he was so afraid…he frowned at himself and said. "Why the fuck am I acting like a pussy?"

"That is precisely what I want to know." Iason spoke as he leaned on the wall behind Riki. Riki stood still a slight shiver ran up his spine when he felt Iason come closer.

"Get ready, we are meeting Raoul in his lab in an hour…Cal has already made you breakfast so go ahead and eat while I tend to some of my unfinished work in my office…" 

Iason came closer and saw how stiff Riki was as if a beast was about to hunt him down. He sighed and kissed his shoulder making Riki flinched but Iason tried to relax him by rubbing his shoulders easing the knots. Riki relaxed a bit letting a gasp out his knots eased up under the expert touch of the blondie. Then he turned to look at Iason. Iason gave him a small smile and kissed his temple.

"Your food awaits you…" with that he turned and left the room. Riki watched his back feeling regret and lonely but the fear he felt when Iason was behind him was not explainable.

Once Iason met Raoul, he told him what had transpired and Raoul simply said "Riki hates you now so I suggest you let him go."

"You can't be serious my friend…not after Jupiter herself allowed Riki to be with me…" said Iason taking a seat as Riki was being scanned. Raoul sighed because he knew what his closest blondie spoke was the truth. After doing a few tests he declared it to be a post traumatic syndrome. He told Iason that dew to the recent event that occurred caused Riki to fear him and that only time would tell what would happen next. Iason was not pleased at what he heard. Riki had gone through more painful experiences but never once did he see that fire in his eyes vanish at his mere approach…after the day passed with Iason working and Riki on the balcony, Iason came back a bit earlier than usual and was surprised to see his mongrel on the balcony asleep. He sighed and walked to the balcony. The glass doors opened and he walked to the sleeping figure. He then picked him up and took him to their bed. When he had settled in bed with both of them wearing nothing but their skin, Riki stirred and woke.  
"I…Iason…when did you-" he got cut off when Iason pressed a finger to his lips and whispered.

"It doesn't matter…as long as you're happy…" Iason leaned in closer kissing him and Riki hesitated for a moment but then relaxed. Iason then shifted so he could spoon Riki and held him close. But to his displeasure, Riki move and turned to face him and hugged his large frame which made his displeasure melt away and the corner of his lips turned.

"Riki." Iason spoke in a gentle voice.

"Mhmm?" Riki snuggled his face in Iason's neck,

"What is your opinion about having offspring?" Iason asked as he lovingly stroked Riki's midnight locks.

"They are a pain in the ass…that's what I think…" at the comment Iason stopped mid caress and began thinking.

"Off to, fucking, lala land are ya again Iason?" the voice of his mongrel pulled him out of the deep abyss of his thoughts.

"Riki, if you were given a chance…would you have a child?" Iason looked Riki dead in the eye with a serious expression.

"W-What the hell? Are you saying I'm planning to ch-cheat…that…you don't trust me after…all this time!?" the color from Riki's face drained when he thought of the memories when he had first come to Eos and the situation with Raoul's pet Mimae but then he sat up with rage over the face that Iason thought that the possibility of Riki betraying him was present. Less in strength but none the less, present.

"That is not what I meant…" Iason spoke softly but Riki reacted violently and tried pushing Iason away but was held down by Iason.

"L-let go of me…! Fuck!" Riki cursed not being able to break free of his lover's hold.

"…" Iason held he down with a steady gaze. "Do you or do you not want a child?" his ice blue orbs set on the black ones filled with fire.

"No way in fucking hell!" at that moment Iason let go of him and got out of bed and put on his red silk robe on and tied it. He then left the bedroom. It all happened so fast that it left Riki stunned in bed. Riki had expected Iason to be forceful and a whole new situation but he could not even wrap his mind around what had occurred just now.

"Shit!" he cursed and laid his head back on the pillows and pulled the covers over his head.

‘What the fuck is wrong with him!? Did he fucking hit his huge head somewhere!? Asking something like that when he knows we are both guys…not to mention the fact what he could do to me if…if…’

Riki didn't want to think what would happen if something similar to his past with Mimea occurred again so he shook the thought away and sighed frustrated.

Iason sat in his office irritated and sighed heavily. Was their relationship still not mature enough? Why did Riki reject him so much when at Dana Bahn, Riki was willing to give up everything for him…wasn't their relationship pass that point of master and pet already?

‘Wait…’ Iason thought realizing Riki had not yet understood what Iason had said. The corner of his lips curled a bit and his expression softened. With that smile he got off his chair and made his way back to the bedroom. Upon arrival he noticed Riki with the silk sheets over his head so he slowly slid them down. Riki pretended to sleep because he didn't want to lash out at Iason. The anger he felt at Iason for suggesting something like having a child…no…to breed with another pet shook Riki's core. First reason was that he did not want to touch anyone except Iason. Second was that he did not want his own flesh and blood just to be a piece of meat, spineless and spiritless under the merci of a few words, to be made to do things unwillingly…to be…a toy. Third was his fear…fear of the frustration, anger, hatred, pain and the shame he was made to feel after he had been caught with Mimea. But all the thoughts were pushed aside when he felt Iason's hot breath next to his ear and felt his wet tongue lick the shell of his ear. Riki tried not to moan when he felt Iason's hand slide across his chest and pull him closer to his larger body and kiss his jaw. Riki had thought that the way Iason had left, Riki would have at least received a few lashes, but the possibility of the blondie doing what he was now, was non-existent. Riki's eyes shot open when he felt Iason grab him below, he whimpered and the fear he tried to desperately push down, took over his heart, beginning to hammer in his chest with every beat. Noticing  
the change, Iason took Riki's hand and placed it on his own inflating erection to ease his fear even if just by a little bit. Riki swallowed hard and tried not to shake.

"Riki…" Iason whispered making Riki twitch and turn his face over his shoulder to look into the blue orbs looking at him.

Iason smile and pulled Riki closer and pressed his throbbing manhood between Riki's toned cheeks and kissed him gently at the same time. Riki flinched and noticing this,  
Iason let Riki regain his composure by just kissing him and entangling his long digits in his lovers midnight kissed locks, massaging his scalp I a soothing motion.

Iason shifted a bit and slowly pushed his hand between Riki's cheeks. Riki went rigid when he felt Iason's hand but his eyes widened when Iason did not push his finer in where he had expected, but into an area he did not know was present on his body. The slit of tight skin separated as Iason's lone digit pushed in and wetness began to pore out.

"W-what…?" Hazy by the feel, Riki looked down and then back at Iason and received a small smile.

"Forgive me for not being clear in what I had asked before…" Iason leaned closer to Riki and kissed his lips gently. "Will you care to have our child?" Iason nipped on Riki's lip rewarded by a moan. "You see…Raoul, when he had tested you… out something incredible was found …you were not just a simple male mongrel…your kind was thought to have gone extinct…males who could have offspring with other males…" Riki could not understand what Iason was saying.

"This is your idea of a bad joke right?" Riki tried to laugh but the serious look on Iason's face told him that what his lover spoke was the truth. "That's…not possible…I mean I would know! If…if I…"

"You don't know because it has yet to become active…it seems that the womb you have doesn't react to just anything or become active naturally…"

"Then how do you plan on making me…" Riki trailed off.

With a slight chuckle Iason smiled and kissed him. "I see…so you indeed do want to have them…"

"…" Riki did not say anything and just laid his head back on Iason's shoulder. 

“Raoul explained that it might have been the force of nature that created men like you, since there were records of females dying out and in order to keep the population from going extinct male who could carry offspring of other males were born. Well, there is a possibility of that theory being wrong since there is yet to be clinical proof…” Iason pulled his hand back and lifted Riki's leg putting it over his own to get better access to the passage that could join them as one. Sliding his hand down, he gave Riki a few strokes and then slid his hand further down this time pushing two fingers in earning a slight moan when he hit his beloved's sensitive point. After a bit, he pulled his fingers out making Riki groan at the feel of Iason’s long fingers leave but gasped when he felt Iason push the head of his manhood on the tight lipped opening.

"Wait! Don't!" Riki shot up with a gasp and sat straight.

"Are you afraid?" Iason spoke as he sat up and put an arm around Riki to make him feel secured.

"I…I just…" Riki let out a small voice but was stopped by a gentle kiss.

"It's quite alright…" Iason said between kisses.

"Then…can we…" Riki pulled Iason over him wrapping his legs around his strong waist. "…do it like…this…?" Iason smiled and nipped on his earlobe. "As you are comfortable beloved…"

“I…I can see you better like this so…” a light tint of blush formed across Riki’s cheeks as he spoke to which Iason simply smiled.

Slowly getting in position Iason began rubbing the head of his erection on the tiny slick opening. Riki tensed when he felt Iason push trying to gain access inside. Iason gently touched his cheek "Relax…it will not hurt…I give you my word…" Riki looked into Iason's eyes and sighed slowly as he relaxed but the fear never left him no matter what he did.

Gently pushing, Iason could see reluctance in Riki's eyes, so he gently took one of Riki's hands and made him hold his throbbing erection as its head pressed onto the tight entrance. 

"Put it in by you own hand. If you feel discomfort, you may stop. This way you will have control over it." Iason whispered into Riki's ear making him blush a bit stronger and gasp. Iason noticed Riki's body visibly relax.

"Don’t...force it...okay?"

With a smile Iason agreed and Riki shifted a bit in bed and slid a bit lower and tried looking for a position to keep his legs lifted. Iason then offered to hold them and Riki responded positively but after a slight delay. Gripping Riki's legs from beneath his knees, Iason pushed them back and wide. 

"Are you prepared Riki?" Iason asked barely holding on to the urge to just thrust and pound into the smaller being. 

When he got a nod from Riki, Iason almost let out a breath of relief.

Holding his breath, Riki gently and very slowly tried pushing the, slippery with pre-cum, head of the blondie's erection in and gasped when suddenly, with a jerk, it slipped in past the tight guarding muscles of Riki's new found vagina and into the hot, soft, squishy and slippery passage.

Riki was astounded when there was lack of any pain at all and had forgotten that the blondie awaited further entry. Riki looked at his groin where the two were connected and was about to comment on it being painless when Iason pushed in swiftly till he was buried in to the hilt resulting in Riki...throwing his head back when the erection inside him rubbed across the sensitive patch of nerves making him howl in ecstasy. Iason smiled in triumph and gently began grinding into him earning gasps filled with small moans.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"N-no...ah...Ia...son...sto...tea....ing...ah...!" Riki gasped.

"Pardon?" Iason asked with a slight tease in his tone.

"Ah...get...your ass moving and stop teasing me!" Riki buckled his hips a bit making Iason slide in deeper a bit.

"With pleasure..." was all Iason said before he began a medium pace and gently kissed Riki who in turn wrapped his arms around Iason's head and entwined his fingers into the soft golden locks moaning at the feel of Iason's exponentially large erection sliding in and out and then right back in without any discomfort. Riki howled and moaned louder than usual, all fear forgotten, he bathed in the pure painless pleasure Iason was spiking in him. It wasn't long before he started to feel heat pool in the pit of his pelvic region with a jerk he screamed Iason's name. Gasping, his body jerked and insides contracted feeling the intense orgasm rock his core Riki laid wide eyed panting underneath the leader of the syndicate.

Iason simply smiled and started stroking Riki's erection, which was already weeping, in time with his thrusts making Riki gasp and arch his back. 

"Ia....IASON...!" With his lovers name on his lips Riki shot his load seeing nothing but white and stars in front of his eyes. The night dragged on as they went round after round, in a number of positions, angles and places until finally Riki had been exhausted to the point of going limp. Iason then cleaned the both of them and cradled Riki in his embrace, partially spooning him from behind. With a soft sigh of contentment, Riki succumbed to a relaxing slumber where he was content with the love that surrounded him. This was the perfect moment but little did the black angel know, what fate had installed for him was going to shake the very foundation of his world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review since it gives me a boost to write more and it helps me update faster~


	3. Tests, The Cramps, What's Wong With Me!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter most of your questions regarding riki's anatomy will be cleared but if some remain then do feel free to ask :)

Riki’s eyes slowly fluttered and opened slightly, looking dazed, the first thing he noticed was his body gently rising and sinking with the steady sound of breathing that was really way too close to him. Lifting his eyelids, he saw Iason’s throat. Riki’s head was tucked in joint of Iason’s neck and jaw while the rest of his body lay on Iason’s chest. Riki was still a bit dazed but when he organized his thoughts a bit, it then dawned on him, how incredibly wanton he had been while getting embraced by a certain blondie when most of the time, in the past, he would hold back his moans and feelings and not show much of how good he was feeling till the breaking point. When the realization hit him, Riki blushed beet red and was glad for once that Iason was not looking at him. How was he gonna face him now? All the sounds, screams, moans and pleads he had shamelessly spill from his mouth was now coming to mock him.

Trying to get off the blondie, Riki moved a bit but then winced feeling a bit too sore from last evening and night since their love-making had lasted more than eighteen hours. 

‘I and my body need a fucking break.’ Slowly sliding from Iason’s embrace, Riki got to the edge of the bed lightly gasping at the feel of something warm running out from between his central privates.

Riki was silently fuming but the anger was half-hearted since he could not deny the fact that he had been on cloud nine every time the blondie’s shaft moved within him.

The moment he landed on his feet and tried to stand, a strong arm wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back on the bed. Riki had lost his balance and squeezed his eyes shut thinking somehow that would lessen the impact of the fall but what met his back were soft pillows as if laid there just to cradle the young beauty, plus the impact was not like what he had thought. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Iason hovering above him, coming closer to kiss him. Riki sighed as his face relaxed, he knew that even if he protested, it wouldn’t make much of a difference so why not just accept it for once? The moment their lips touched, Riki reached around Iason's neck wrapping one arm around while the other hand played with the golden locks that slipped down from Iason’s shoulder. It indeed was breathtaking when the gentle morning rays of the sun hit the straight gold like hair surrounding Iason’s handsome face making it even more attractive. Closing his eyes and for once he willingly open-mouthed kissed Iason back letting their tongues glide and slide over each other in a sensual dance for dominance. They kept on kissing until Riki felt his lungs burn for the need of oxygen so he pulled away for a bit of air.

"I-Iason! that's enough…let me go so I can take a shower…" Iason smiled at Riki’s attempt to be gentle so without his usual forcefulness, he got off of him and sat up pulling Riki with him. "Good morning…" said Iason with a hidden smile lurking on his lips. There seemed to be a twinkle of curiosity in his eyes as if wanting to see more of this new Riki that had woken up in his arms this morning. Since it was for a fact, he had never seen the mongrel so decent before.

"Yeah well whatever…" Riki, blushing a light shade of pink, got up and walked to the bathroom acting as if he didn't care but Iason could clearly see the bashfulness as Riki strode to the luxurious bathroom. Though Iason was, very much, enjoying the view of his essence slide from between the toned cheeks of Riki’s lower back onto his inner thigh, Iason himself did wish to get cleaned too, and what better way than to join his pet in a shower?

Iason got off the bed and elegantly walked in the direction of the portal in which Riki had walked into a few minutes ago, to join Riki while he 'cleaned'. he was greeted with a sight of Riki letting water flow over him and tilting his head, Iason could see the trail of cum that leaked between the dark beauty's thighs, dripping down onto the floor spiking a new wave of arousal within Iason. Iason the stealthily slid into the shower stall and feeling like someone was behind him, Riki turned and his eyes went wide with he saw the older man leaning over him and blocking the flow of water. Riki was mesmerized by how handsome Iason looked that he failed to notice him slipping his hand around him and sliding his fingers down between his firm cheeks. Riki snapped out of his thought and gasped when he felt a digit invade his newly found passage. Riki looked down at his legs and tried  
pushing Iason. Iason held him tighter.

"S-stop! A-Ah! What…a-are you…" Riki couldn't help but moan as Iason's finger moved around inside of him, scraping what was left of his semen inside.

"Helping you 'clean' beloved…"Iason spoke with amusement lacing his voice but lust was clearly visible in the two crystal blues that seemed get Riki on his toes every time they bore into him. He slowly pushed another digit into Riki and was rewarded with a louder moan. With Riki spreading his legs a bit for a better access of Iason's hand, Iason proceeded to thrust his fingers slowly and deliberately rubbing the sensitive patch of skin. Riki could do nothing but hold on to Iason for support as his legs went weak turning to jelly.

"So stunning…" Iason whispered into Riki's ear making him jolt. Pulling his fingers out made Riki whimper at the loss of their feel, he then turned Riki around and made him put his hands on the wall slowly pulling on Riki's hips making him arch a bit. Then he pushed his own leg between Riki’s and cause them to spread wider giving Iason more access to Riki’s privates. He then pressed his erection on the, not so virgin, passage entrance that he had teased moments ago and slowly began pushing in, allowing the head of the organ to slip into the slick passage. Iason groaned under his breath at the hot tightness he felt swallowing his throbbing arousal. He wanted nothing more than to pound into the trembling being beneath him but he chose not to in order to savor every inch of Riki. He didn’t mean that last night was not wonderful, in fact, it was more than he had expected but at that time, Iason was merely experimenting the boundaries he could reach. Now, however, was a different case. Now he wanted to tease Riki. messed around with him until Riki was at wits end. Despite not liking the profanity Riki used, he could not help but take please when Riki muttered them in the heated peak of their love-making. He had found it rather arousing when the mongrel cursed while he was getting pounded by Iason.

“What the fuck are you waiting for damn it?” Riki growled in a playful manner trying to slowly push his lower-half onto the blondie’s shaft in order to press and get it deeper into him.

Iason’s eyes sparkled with lust and love together and he leaned and licked the shell of Riki’s ear and nipped on it.

All Riki could do was hold on and moan. With a swift movement, Iason buried himself into Riki’s twitching passaged to the hilt. Riki moaned and unconsciously squeezed on Iason’s erect manhood making the said blondie let out a small grunt at the feel of the tight, hot, heat enveloping him.

Another heated love making session continued with the fact forgotten that Iason had called for Raoul to join them in the morning in order to discuss Riki’s situation. The blondie with wavy hair sat on the luscious sofa while the furniture served him. He could very well tell what might have been happening in the room across the portal that was placed at the far end of the room that he sat in but quickly shook the thought away.

It was after an hour after Raoul arrived that Iason entered the great room fully dressed with Riki following behind in a silky black robe. Iason had advised Riki to wear only his undergarments and a gown on top since Raoul was not only here for explaining Riki’s situation, he was also here to check and get updated on the black haired boy’s physical condition.

Raoul had brought his medical bag and was nursing his sixth goblet of wine when he stood seeing his brother and dearest friend walk in with the pet right behind him.

“Good morning Raoul…” Iason nodded as he greeted him and Raoul did the same. Riki silently sat next to Iason on the sofa and Iason put an arm around his waist. “Does your pet not have the courtesy to greet someone of higher social status than him, especially when the said person is doing a favor for it?”

Riki silently glared letting out a small ‘sorry for the trouble…prick…’ though the last part was only picked up by Iason’s sensitive hearing. Iason watched amused while Raoul grunted in annoyance.

“Now, now Riki. you must not be rude to Raoul, he is indeed doing us a great favor…” Iason gave Riki a gentle squeeze to the waist by his arm but Riki only smirked lightly looking at Raoul with narrowed eyes, though one could see a flicker of fear in the dark orbs when the later narrowed his eyes too. who knew what that mad scientist could do to Riki if he overstepped his bounds but Riki couldn't deny the fact that he loved the thrilling feeling that came in the, otherwise, teasing of the second in command to the syndicate leader.

Wanting things to move along, Iason spoke. 

“You may start explaining what you have discovered.”

Shifting his gaze to meet the piercing blues Raoul placed a hologram projector and proceeded once every bit of his finding were on display as well as the 3D anatomy scans of Riki’s pelvic region. 

“Yes, well, after all of the scans, tests and health history that I have gone through of your pet’s, it seems that before the incident that had practically killed the both of you, Riki’s female reproductive system had been damaged before maturity. Probably due to some incident in Ceres when he was a pup. Which resulted in the organ becoming useless due to incompleteness. But recently when he had undergone accelerated healing in the healing pod, it repaired the organ completely and thus you mistakenly found the entrance. As the thick skin, about 3 cm thick, in that region had become a thin superficial dermal layer of about a mere 1 mm, which was easily ripped apart by you Iason. But because of the passing of his puberty prior to the completion or should I say repair of the organs. One can say in simple terms that because of not getting a chance to start, the organ is still inactive, preventing him from getting impregnated. I am also assuming his shoddy attitude is because of the organ not being active since females show a bit of aggressiveness during their puberty but with your mongrel it seems to be 24/7.” Raoul smirked watching Riki give him an irritated look. While on the other hand Iason was contemplating all that had been said as he continued to study Riki’s reports. Riki resumed studying his reports as he read every bit of info being projected.

All the forceful lessons Iason had had him subjected to in order to educate the pet, not liking the fact that Riki merely knew the very basics learned from Guardian, was coming in rather handy.

Seeing the look on Iason’s face Raoul huffed and spoke again. "even if I get that organ system to work, are you forgetting the fact that we blondies are sterile? Plus I would not want someone like it…” he eyed the black beast in disguise with irritation and continued. “…having offspring of someone with as high of a status as a blondie’s, let alone the syndicate leader. It would be a disgrace. And outrage!" Iason simply chuckled with cold eyes and nodded but only with the initial statement. "Yes, what you say is true…but I simply cannot seem to accept the fact that we, blondies, with engineered genetic material could be incapable simple tasks such as…reproduction.” Iason then made a mental note to ask Jupiter about it when he went to see the AI in the coming days. “I will also appreciate it if you would discontinue trying to agitate my beloved any more than you already have or else you know your way out…" Iason smiled but that smile was not a smile at all. It was a warning and Raoul could clearly see that there would definitely be consequences to his actions if he did not heed the warning. Iason mink was known to never give second warnings…well except to a little black haired tan lover of his that is. Once he had gotten his point across visibly seeing the other blondie swallow under the pressure of Iason’s icy gaze which seemed to be colder than absolute zero. 

Seeing his friend tense up, Iason gave a satisfied nod and continued. "Nonetheless, have you found a solution to activating the female reproductive system within Riki first?" Iason looked his friend in the eye and Raoul responded after gaining his composure back. "Well, all the tests show that everything is fine so giving it a jump start is not much of an issue as it can be done simply with a bit of hormonal treatment. Once the environment within his body is in suitable measures, then I see no issue why it should not begin."

Iason then looked at Riki who looked back up at him with a slightly pale face.

"I'm gonna go eat…" Riki got up being a bit out of his usual groove since he got a lot thrown at him, (more like more than he could handle) so he needed time to absorb everything and sort it all out. He told Cal to make him some sort of a comfort food and Cal was immediately on making a light pasta dish with prawns and tomato sauce with sprinkled basil and parmesan cheez. Riki then went back to the dining area. 

"Can you begin the activation procedure as soon as possible and how long will the treatment be taking?”

"We can try and it will not take even a day but Iason…even if it does activate…you still cannot have a child with him…" Raoul leaned back in his seat and looked at Iason with a slightly bored expression as if dealing with an insisting child while Iason’s stoic mask remained the same through the whole ordeal.

"Have you forgotten the fact that I can do whatever I wish?”Iason chuckled amusedly. “Now then…would you like to join me for breakfast…?" Raoul nodded. “yes I would love to. But the fact remains that your sterility is something even Jupiter cannot change.” 

“Oh, that’s right, I had almost forgotten. I wish to take a few samples from the pet to examine his genetic configuration and what causes him to be the way he is.” Raoul stood and strode to Iason who had stood up a few seconds before Raoul.

“Then you may take you samples from him after his meal.”

“Very well.” Replied Raoul walking to the dining area.

***ANK***

After breakfast, Iason had Riki go with Raoul to his personal lab in order to conduct the hormonal treatment while Iason got a bit of work down.  
In the lab Riki was on an examination table and after Raoul conducted his physical test, one of the assistants brought and IV.

"What are you gonna do?" Riki eyes the assistant suspiciously.

“That is just some fluid to replenish your body's energy and clean your blood of toxins. I will also be administrating the hormonal treatment through it.” The assistant smiled dutifully.

***ANK***

Riki came back to the apartment in the afternoon and went straight to the bedroom to sleep. It was very unusual for Riki and Cal since when Riki would usually return from going somewhere, he would ask for snacks and spend his time in the open air of the balcony. Today it hankered Cal to know why Riki had looked as if he was in a very foul mood but still seemed weak and pale but being a furniture there was not much he could initiate so he simply opted to ask Riki if he required anything in the reply to his question was a simple no which was also out or the ordinary since Riki was mostly polite with the boy and would usually add a “thanks” at the end, but not today. Riki felt too tired and exhausted to even properly put his clothes away after stripping as he walked towards the bed. He didn't even want to have lunch when only a few hours ago he had been starving in Raoul’s lab.  
“What the fuck was in the IV…!?” though that stamen was made aloud, it still did not have the strength it usually did. Riki then simply opted for sleeping thinking that he would be able to sleep the discomfort away…how wrong he was…

***ANK***

Later in the evening prior to dinner time, Iason returned and asked Cal where his beloved boy was and was told by the furniture, who seemed stoic but worry could be detected in his voice, that he was asleep in the master bedroom and had not eaten yet.

“He seemed a bit off from the moment he returned master…” Cal spoke slowly and mindfully looking at the portal leading to the bedroom which was currently occupied by the young pet.

Iason frowned and went to the bedroom with the furniture right behind him for assistance and commands…  
But the sight inside shocked Iason like nothing had before…

For a minute, Iason could not comprehend what his eyes were seeing. He snapped out of his shock when he heard his lover groan in pain…the sheets below him were stained with a crimson liquid that seemed to seep through between the dark beauty's legs.

"CAL! CALL FOR RAOUL THIS INSTANT! TELL HIM IT IS AN EMERGENCY! ONE THAT CAN NOT BE PUT OFF FOR ANYTHING ELSE AND TELL HIM TO BRING HIS EQUIPMENT WITH HIM!"  
Iason growled loudly making the small furniture flinch and almost trip while running to do what his master had asked.

Iason turned his attention back to Riki and gently tried lifting him.

"Ia…Iason…NGH…I…Can't…It hurts…!" a small tear rolled down the corner of his eye making Iason flair up trying to contemplate what his friend could have done to his lover. Riki flinched moaning and screamed in pain twisting his body as what felt like a small contraction occur under the tan skin of Riki’s lower pelvic region. Iason pulled his torso into his lap trying to sooth him.

"Where does it hurt?" Iason pulled the sheets off to make him more comfortable and when he noticed where the blood was seeping from, Iason froze. What snapped him out, this time, was a small whimper from his lover telling him that the pain was erupting from his lower abdomen. Iason immediately placed his ungloved hand over the area and with the warmth of his hand Riki flinched at the slight relief that washed over him like a wave.

"Aah…" Iason looked at Riki's face and when he saw a bit of relaxation he let go a small breath he didn't realize he was holding. Right then footsteps were heard coming their way and Iason covered Riki's lower half and Raoul stepped in with Cal peeking from the side.

"What happen-…!?" Raoul froze seeing the thick dark crimson blood but then understanding could be seen in the blondie's eyes when he narrowed them. He moved closer and asked.

"Iason, where exactly is the blood coming from?"

"From the passage of his female reproductive track…" Iason clenched his jaw trying not to lash out at his friend but Raoul could tell the amount of anger, irritation and worry in his straight haired friend so he got straight to the point.

"Does he feel pain in his lower abdomen?" to that Iason only nodded because if he had opened his mouth he definitely would have lashed out at his brother blondie this time as his control was at its peak.

"Don't worry…this is normal for the first time…for him that is…though I didn't think it would happen this quickly…" Raoul went through his bag and pulled out an injecting gun and a vial of clear liquid. At his statement, Iason could not comprehend what he meant and decided to ask with his anger slowly subsiding.

"What could you possibly mean by that Raoul? Was this supposed to occur? Was he supposed to suffer with such intensity?" Iason voice began to rise but Raoul simply brushed it off.

"Yes…now his uterus is active and having its first cycle just like females do when the reach puberty…though it is more painful since it has been jump started while in other cases the body simply adjusts to the changes slowly and that the first cycle is rather less painful. it is best if you refrain from having intercourse during the time of his cycle as it could result to complication…his body is still not ready enough and right now is the beginning of change…I would suggest waiting, at least three cycles before initiating anything…" Raoul added the vial to the gun, readied it and then spoke.

"Iason, I need you to turn Riki and hold him down so I can give him a shot to relive the pain of the contractions he's feeling." Iason nodded and rolled him a bit so that his face was nuzzled in his neck and then pulled Riki's legs towards him and placed his own leg over Riki's.

To Riki, everything was a blur and he could only hear talking but it sounded distant. Feeling Iason’s heat calmed him down, his body ached, his thoughts were jumbled up the only things he was aware of was that Iason was with him which gave him the feeling of peace and serenity, the second was that the unbearable pain but the third he sought the most was Iason’s warmth on the area where the pain seemed to erupt from. The heat was decreasing the intensity and giving Riki a chance to straighten his thoughts and get a hold of reality.  
"W…Whats…Goi- Ah! Nghhh!" that is all Riki could manage before the next painful wave hit him.

"Shhh…it's alright…Raoul is simply giving you a shot to relieve the pain your feeling…so don't resist understood?" Iason whispered in a husky voice and in response all he heard was a whimper. "Then fucking tell him to HURRY UP!" but the last two words were a shout and Iason looked at Raoul who just nodded and took a swab and pulled the sheets down a bit to expose the tight glob of muscle and slowly administered the shot. Riki flinched when he felt the pricking of the needle and once Raoul put a bandage over the perforated area, he told Iason to rub it a bit vigorously in order for the liquid to not take a lot of time to become effective.

In just a few minutes Riki's tense body relaxed as he began catching his breath while Iason soothed him with words of love. Meanwhile, Raoul told the furniture Cal, to buy a few things and come back. When he did he then told him to ready some steamed towels to clean Riki.

"Iason, I'm sure you will not like this but I have no choice…once you see it how I do it, you can do it after that."

Iason raised a brow and looked at Raoul. "And what is exactly that you're going to do that would upset me?"

"I'm sure Riki has never used a tampon and neither do you know how it is used by females…it is used by them when they have a cycle every month…you have to insert the tampon into the passage but with care…I can show you how it is done so that you may do however many times it is required." Iason was not pleased to know that, even though Raoul was his best friend, he had to touch his beloved's most private parts…parts that were only his exclusive…

"Fine…" after debating for a while he came to the conclusion that his possessiveness was going against logic and thus he could not afford to damage his lover. Laying Riki on the pillow he shifted to move next to Raoul in order to see how to do it. Iason had covered Riki's masculinity with the sheets and had hidden his tender bud with his hand. Riki groaned when he was told he had to spread his legs and he tried to kick the blondies. But upon seeing the seriousness of the situation he decided otherwise and did as he was told. Iason could see the blood seeping through the slit and the moment he pressed his fingers on the sides making the opening of the passage visible, a surge of thick blood and clots came out and pooled below. Raoul at once removed the tampon from its case and showed to Iason how to do it. Once Raoul showed it to him, Raoul backed off and Iason immediately covered Riki up and Cal brought the towels to clean Riki. it was not long after that Raoul left and Iason carried Riki, who was not completely tired, to his bathroom and sat on a chair with Riki in his lap. Cal was ordered to change the bloody sheets and clean the mess while he wiped clean his beloved dark beauty.

After cleaning, Riki was taken back to the bedroom and was laid on the bed. Iason lay next to Riki with him facing Iason’s chest, holding him, Iason made gentle soothing circles on the back of his dark beast. In no time Riki was asleep.

As time passed by, Riki was getting used to changing the tampons on his own because he didn't want Iason doing it as every time he would change it, they would end up in some kind of situation in which Riki would get teased (sexually). About five weeks after the first cycle had occurred, the second cycle started and Riki was in bed refusing to get up due to back pain and cramps. He was given oral relaxant for the cramps and Iason was told by Raoul to comfort Riki as most females got emotionally unstable during this time.

"Emotionally unstable?" Iason spoke sitting in Raoul's lab as he proceeded with his microscope.

"Yes…" was all he got.

"I don't quite see what you mean my friend…"

"Well, you see…" Raoul looked up. "His moods will be changing more frequently and be a bit more intense than usual…I believe this happens to women during pregnancy but with more intensity and sometimes during their cycle too…some even have PMS."

"PMS?" Iason asked looking at the master ring on his finger.

"Post Menstrual Syndrome…females tend to get worried or angry over trivial things on which they usually won't even bother about…some even result to weeping over nothing at all." Raoul went back to his microscope as Iason stood.

"Hmmm…well then, I will take my leave…" Iason nodded and Raoul did the same. Iason was about to leave when Raoul spoke from behind him.

"Aa yes, one more thing Iason…You are not to engage in sexual intercourse no matter how much he pleads for it…and take that box with you. It has shots that can be administered through the injecting gun inside. They are to help your pet with his cramps if they get unbearable…and…even thou I don’t prefer it but as my patient, please be gentle with him…" and he turned back to changing the slide of his microscope.

Iason watched his friend a bit then walked back to the penthouse. He was greeted with Cal taking his cloak and he walked in. Iason looked towards the balcony and was pleased to see Riki sitting there but he frowned a bit when he saw the expression he was making. Handing the box he was carrying to Cal and ordering him to put it on the nightstand of their bed…then Iason walked to the balcony and the glass door slid open.

Riki sitting as he hugged his knees looked over the city of Tanagura, sighing when his eyes fell upon the sector with fewer lights…Ceres…he flinched when the glass doors opened and his eyes fell upon the figure approaching him.

"You're back early…" Riki said a bit of sadness present in his tone even though he faked a small smile.

"Why is my pet feeling down…?" 

“Who’s your pet?” came the cheeky reply but when Iason slid his glove off his hand, touched Riki's cheek slowly sliding it towards the chin, lifting it to meet his beloved's dark orbs, he saw traces of loneliness and grief in his dark beauty's eyes. "What's the matter…?" Iason spoke sitting close to Riki cupping Riki's face in his hand looking deep into the dark abyss of his eyes.

"I…I don't…I just don't know…I feel like my heart is getting ripped to shreds…" Riki spoke his voice cracking and tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he lowered his face. “Fuck! I hate crying!” 

Iason got very worried but then he realized what Raoul said and Iason spoke.

"Have you eaten anything…?" Riki shook his head and Iason pulled Riki closer to his chest but surprisingly instead of pushing Iason away for treating him like a woman with sarcasm, Riki responded by wrapping his arms around Iason's large frame. Iason slid one arm under Riki's knees and lifted him in his arms and made him sit in his lap and gently raising Riki's face Iason pressed his own lips to Riki's.

Taking Riki inside Iason ordered Cal to bring a tray of dinner into the bedroom and laid Riki on the bed. Riki looked up at Iason and he smiled down at him. Now Iason had understood the real meaning of what Raoul had told him.

After eating Riki sighed and sat up in bed when Iason came out if the shower and was now drying his hair. Noticing Riki watching Iason walked to him and sat next to him in his bathrobe.

Riki silently looked at Iason and continued to do so until Iason spoke.

"Is something bothering you beloved?"

"No…I'm just tired…and I want to sleep." Riki slid back in bed and turned his back to Iason. Riki's eyes flew open when he felt Iason get up and take his robe off and slide back into bed and adjusted himself so he could spoon Riki and Riki didn't reject the idea. Instead, he turned and snuggled his body into Iason's chest, entangled his legs with his lovers and snuggle his face in Iason's neck wrapping his arms around the broad back.

Iason was worried about Riki but his eyes widened suddenly when he heard two words slip his lips.

"Baby me…" Riki spoke softly and choked on a sob and Iason closed his eyes a small smile forming.

"Always love…"

***ANK***

The next morning was a sight to see. Riki remembered all the embarrassing things he had done and almost could slap himself for acting so weak and showing such a pitiful sight to the blondie he had defied for years. With his face cradled in his hands, he spoke.

“Baby me…BABY ME!? IS THAT, THE ONLY FUCKING THING OUT OF ALL THE OTHER EMBARRASSING THINGS I COULD DO, I ASKED HIM TO BABBY ME!? HOW MUCH MORE PATHETIC COULD I GET…?” Riki let out a tearless sob at his embarrassment. 

Iason simply watched amused from the entry way, it seemed that his pet had not realized the blondie was watching…

A few weeks passed and Iason really was struggling to hold back because now…the moment he stepped back into the penthouse, he was showered with endless attempts of seduction by the black beauty. Riki completely ignored his pride and kept on seducing the blond who was holding back no matter how much lust and desire flickered in the deep blue eyes. Finally, Riki had started to think Iason didn't want him anymore when Iason brought home two new pets named Amber and Eliot.

Amber was named after the color of her eyes and hair; with a slim figure and smooth pearly skin, she wore tight leather clothes which barely covered her private region. The boy, Eliot, had soft honey laced skin, lean figure much similar to the girl's and soft magenta colored hair and sea green eyes.

Riki almost fainted. Looking at the leash his lover was holding, he burned with anger but mostly jealousy. He wanted to bite and rip the flesh off of the two pets how they slowly moved closer to cling to their master and whimpered. Riki almost lashed out when Iason stopped him and letting Cal take the two pets away he took Riki by the arm and went into their master bedroom.

"Before you say anyth-" Iason was cut off when Riki for the first time slapped Iason across the face as hard as he could. Iason was stunned…he turned his face to lash out but the moment he saw Riki's face, his forgot all his anger and sighed. Riki was sobbing and his face was covered with tears dripping endlessly. Iason took Riki into his arms and hugged him into his chest. Riki protested trying to hit Iason and escape the iron like grip but the sobbing took away all his strength and he gave up.

"Riki, listen to me. It is not as you have assumed…the pets are just here for show…and it is to show that you are not just my pet…it is to show that you are my beloved…that the place for you to sit is not near my feet but it is to sit next to me…stand next to me…like an equal…" on Iason's explanation, Riki relaxed a bit and looked up at Iason's face who had love shining in his narrowed eyes which gave a soft feel (an expression exclusively for Riki alone) convincing Riki more.

"A-are you…s-sure…? You're not…lying to me…are you…?" Riki eyed him suspiciously and to assure Riki, Iason leaned closer to the rosy lips and kissed the boy gently. The gentle kiss slowly started to become more and more passionate and Iason immediately pulled back before he entered dangerous waters. Riki looked pleadingly at Iason but Iason shook his head. "We have to wait until your next cycle is over…and when it is…prepare yourself because your ‘passing out’, out of exhausting, will not be an excuse for stopping our…activity…" Iason whispered huskily with a hidden smile into Riki’s ear making a shiver run up his spine.

"But I can't wait…it's already been four months…" Riki sniffed as he straightened the wrinkles in Iason's suit that he had made while he had gripped the front of his clothes.

"I know beloved…just a little longer…"

***ANK***

"WHAT!?" Riki almost practically fell off of the soft cushioned sofa.

"It is an invitation I can't ignore…" Iason spoke sipping the wine in his hand.

"By WHOM!?" Riki came and sat next to Iason slipping into his lap.

"Someone even I can't refuse…" Iason spoke looking into the empty air in front of him with a dark expression.

"Jupiter…" that was the only name that came to mind what the blondie had made that statement.

"It's not such a huge matter…this is the very reason I bought those pets in the first place…because in this pet soiree, pets of all the owners are required be paired on stage…and I won't have anyone touch you except me…" Riki purred at the possessiveness of his blondie and his chest swelled with pride.

"Come, we have to go for a bit of shopping…" Iason kissed his beloved's cheek as the other two pets watched in jealousy from the corner where they were playing with some toys they had wanted.

"Shopping for what?" Riki got off his lover's warm lap and stood.

"To get you, my love, and the pets something to wear at the pet soiree…" Iason smiled at Riki and Riki's chest swelled with even more pride when Iason did not mention him as a 'pet' and referred to him as an actual lover…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review and let me know what you guys think!


	4. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and for most i would like to apologize for not updating sooner. i was kind of suffering for a block and life happened just when i thought i could go back to writing. hopefully i am back for now and here is a new chapter. i added a nice lemon for you guys as a treat for waiting so long. 
> 
> alright right guys, just as its named, there is trouble coming. i made this chapter slightly longer. so ENJOY! 
> 
> P.S  
> Iason might seem a bit out of Character but i want it that way for this is just a heads up.

Chapter 4

Standing in front of the large mirror, Riki twisted and turned as he looked at himself. He was wearing tight off-white leather pants, a black silk sleeveless shirt with an off-white leather collar. There were bracelets of platinum with diamonds on his wrists with his hair pulled back on the crown section and made into a ponytail. The front of his shirt was connected with only one button in the middle. He was checking himself out when Iason came into the room and the corners of his lips curled up. Riki noticed Iason walking closer when he saw Iason's reflection in the huge mirror, he smirked narrowing his eyes.

“Like what you see?” Riki spoke in a cocky tone.

“Always…never get tired of it…” Iason spoke sensually

“I hope not.” Riki faked choking pulling a chuckle out of the elder’s chest.

Iason moved closer and wrapped his arms around his lover kissing his neck. Riki tilted his head to give Iason more access. "Are you ready love?"

"You can fucking bet I am" Riki looked into Iason's eyes and Iason could see his eyes burning with passion and excitement in his dark orbs. His Riki was back…

The two pets Amber and Eliot were dressed up by Cal and were waiting in the hall when Iason and Riki emerged from the bedroom. Amber and Eliot wore similar clothes and were wearing makeup too.

Eliot wore a sky-blue chiffon tank top which pretty much showed everything. Its borders were lined with an elastic material that held the shirt in place but also let it flow. He wore tight white shorts which bent around his arse. Aber wore a similar outfit but with a different color combination. She wore a sea-green shirt which highlighted her eyes and black shorts that were for both, thigh high lengths.

Iason and Riki walked side by side down the hall with amber and Eliot following behind glaring daggers at the tan, beautifully sculptured back, covered in silk. Riki slipped his arm around Iason's arm and held it. Iason was startled though he did not let it show. Riki never did any sort of PDA (public display of Affection), the empty hallway couldn't be considered public really, but it did seem that before he did not show any affection outside their bedroom regardless if the house was empty or not. Riki looked up at Iason and Iason gave him a small smile in return…

***ANK***

The night before the pet soiree when Iason and Riki left to shop, the pets were in their room preparing.

Amber: "we have to do something…"

Eliot: "we do…but what..?"

Amber: "We are the pets of the greatest blondie on Amoi, the leader of the Syndicate…Iason mink! we can't let that thing take that away from us…he takes all of our master's   
attention and leaves us with nothing…"

Eliot: "the pets in the salon will look down at us…that we weren't able to last under master's roof for long…we will be the laughing stock…and if master loses his interest in us…"

Amber: "we have to do something…something that will make master look at us…"

Eliot: "Why don't we make him embarrass master at the party? That might even have him kicked out let alone throw him out of master's attention…" with a bit of sickening twinkle in his eyes.

Amber: "Yes…let's make sure he embarrasses him so much that master would get rid of him…" with a sly smile.

Eliot: "And I know just the thing…"

They both grinned and sighed in satisfaction of the victory they could almost taste…  
***ANK***

At the Grand Pet Soiree…

Iason sat at the table of blondies with Raoul on his left. Riki had gone to get a drink for himself and Iason while Orphe was rambling about new security measures. Iason looked bored but no one would question him as everyone knew, despite is outer appearance, Orphe had his total attention. Halfway to the bar, Amber stopped Riki, asking where he was headed and he told her he was getting some alcohol. She smiled and turned when Riki saw Eliot come his way.

"This one is for you master Riki and this one is for master Iason…" Eliot handed the two glasses with the sweetest smile.

Riki knew the pets hated him and got a bad feeling but decided to brush it off and took the glasses to where Iason was sitting. He knew the pets were planning something but he thought they weren’t stupid enough to do something in front of so many people which resulted in Riki not suspecting anything…and it was exactly what the two pets wanted. Riki was enjoying himself tonight since he could tell that almost the whole room was eyeing him up. But the cherry on top was that the heated looks from Iason were burning holes into him. Riki glanced at Iason meeting a pair of glacier blue, (which were for once, not cold but hotter than magma) for a brief moment but that was all he needed to see the intensity of Iason’s jealousy and a promise of a passion filled night as Riki’s so-called ‘punishment’ that Riki would be sure to enjoy. Walking towards him, Riki continued acting as if he had not noticed a thing and was completely innocent. Riki gently placed Iason's glass on the glass table and tried sitting on the armrest of the sofa Iason was on. He eyed the soft cushion next to his feet but felt irritation and thus opted to lean on Iason’s arrest instead of acting like a pretty little pet. Iason sneakily snaked a hand around his waist and pulled him into his lap with an amused smirk. Riki growled but adjusted a bit to be comfortable and sipped the sparkly, golden and fizzy alcoholic drink in his glass. Iason snatched Riki's glass from him and sipped it to tease the boy but frowned when he tasted something different. His enhanced taste buds and senses told him something was off about the alcohol Riki was consuming. Frowning he placed it on the table and took the other glass that Riki was now about to sip from out of his hands. Riki frowned growling low under his breath when the glass was taken away so he grabbed the glass on the table that was originally meant of Riki himself and gulped it down while Iason tasted and smelled the liquor in the other glass…

Iason saw that the wine he was holding was the regular wine Riki liked yet the one Riki was sipping was different. ‘What was the difference in the other one…?’ Iason's eyes widened when he understood. There was a drug in the other glass and when he reached for it on the table he saw that it had already been emptied. He noticed Riki was quiet and had laid his head on the older man's shoulder. Iason tilted his head and saw the shiny glazed look in his eyes. The drug of aphrodisiac nature but he could not conclude which type. His heart lurched thinking of the consequences and harm the drug could cause.

"Riki! Are you alright!?" Iason's voice sounded like a deep muffled voice he could not make out…his image in his eyes was a blur and soon darkness started to claim his mind.

Iason immediately got up when suddenly Riki hunched over and vomited…it wasn't the action of vomiting that shocked him…it was the content of the vomit that did. Crimson blood flowed from Riki's mouth and upon witnessing Raoul immediately rushed to his friends side checking Riki's vitals when Riki panted in the few moments when the fit of vomiting subsided only to start again.

Iason informed Orphe Zavi, in a harsh tone, of the drugged wine and he ordered for all the Bartenders to stand in front of him to be questioned.

"Iason, we need to take him to the Medical Care facility and wash his stomach and then filter his blood…" Raoul informed Iason after checking Riki one more time to which Iason nodded.

Iason saw how the bartenders trembled in fear but none of them showed the expression that showed any knowledge of what had happened. From the corner of his eyes, Iason noticed Amber and Eliot standing and trembling with fear watching Riki twist in pain and vomit more…the fear on their faces and the look in their eyes were the elements he was looking for and immediately knew who was behind it all…’no wonder Riki was back with the drinks so fast’…Iason slowly slipped one arm around Riki's shoulder when he had stopped vomiting and slipped the other under his knees and picked him up bridal style.

Then he headed straight to the Medical Care facility while Cal came to retrieve the trembling pets…

Raoul had personally done what he had said and after a few hours, Riki was back in the penthouse in bed that was shared by him and Iason. Riki lay there with a peaceful expression but a pale one. Looking at Riki’s pale face, it crushed Iason's heart. Now that he was informed that Riki was out of danger, his mind finally recalled who was responsible for such a thing to occur to his beloved lover. He wanted to destroy the beings responsible for this all but he knew that they were still important...important because they were being Riki's replacement. (Replacing his role as long as performing is concerned.) Iason gripped his fist so tight that his knuckles went white.

Raoul had informed him that the aphrodisiac was cheap and bad quality plus it overdosed. It had had a reaction with Riki’s changing body resulting in it becoming a poison instead.

Iason had stripped Riki of his blood stained clothes and covered him with the silky sheets of their bed. It was then Iason noticed the ‘change’ Raoul had been talking about. Riki's muscles were still tone but his body had become a bit softer to the touch. Iason could visibly see the curves that Riki never had. Riki’s pelvic bone had changed and seemed to have grown wider in the lower section while becoming a little rounded from the upper section which resulted in Riki’s hind becoming slightly plumper. His thoughts were interrupted when Cal knocked and told him that Jupiter wished to see him immediately. Iason could not understand stand why all of a sudden he had been called but regardless of the fact that Iason did not want the two pets anywhere near his beloved or to leave Riki alone, he had to leave. Pulling the silk sheets slightly to adjust them, he stepped out of the room ordering Cal not to let the pets anywhere near Riki plus they were to be confined in their room till further notice...

On his way to Jupiter tower Iason frowned at the feeling he was getting...he remembered Riki calling this feeling instinct and that when he was in Ceres, he used to live by it all the time no matter what he did or where he went. Iason chuckled at the memory and looked out of the tinted windows.

"I believe Riki called it...a bad feeling..."

Iason, in a few minutes, reached Jupiter tower and had ascended to Jupiter's chambers. It was dark and lights flickered here and there, once or twice. Then the lights started to flicker more, the chamber lit up and a hologram of Jupiter formed coming closer to Iason. Cupping his face Jupiter spoke.

"Are you well my child...?"

"Jupiter, why have you called me here when you know what has happened...?" Iason spoke with a bit of edge despite the fact his face didn’t let anything show.

"My child, I have witnessed what occurred at the soiree and I am aware that you are displeased on the circumstances but Iason, I think it is time, we have a little talk about that pet   
of yours..."

***ANK***

"It has come to my attention that Riki is an exceptional male who possesses the mandatory components in order to bear a child…so I see no reason to wait any longer and begin breed-" Jupiter was cut off when Iason spoke.

"First of ALL, Riki is not ready…and second I will not have him breed with anyone except myself…"

Narrowing its eyes, the AI would feel something akin to irritation but ignored that fact as of now. "…You are very stubborn aren't you sweet child…" she moved back and stood tall. "Once he IS ready…I will have him breed with the finest pet there is…his distinct features will be very popular among the members of high society…having him as a stud was not beneficial as the offspring would most likely inherit its mother's features…but with the mongrel's condition now…it is possible to provide a stud of high quality and produce an offspring with distinct features and high quality breeding status…"

Iason was furious and his cool exterior mask began to crack.

"I will NOT have Riki be with another let alone be HELD in the arms of another..!"

"My sweet child…it is high time you stop playing and become serious…he is a low-grade mongrel…and even if you want to breed with him, the probability of him conceiving your offspring in nil…" Jupiter spoke with cold eyes on her golden child.

Iason noticed something in her words and a ray of hope began to shine in his dark abyss of thoughts.

"You said that he will not be able to conceive…but as far as I know blondies as sterile…" Iason asked with a steady gaze, composer returning to his face.

"No…not all of my blondie children are sterile…you are one of those who has the ability to reproduce…but because your body is enhanced, your gametes are not compatible with any other party's receptive gamete. The moment it would fertilize the egg, would be the moment it would destroy it…"

Iason was wide-eyed at the revelation Jupiter had made. "Jupiter…I have no intention of breeding Riki no matter how pure or of high status the other party may be…I hope you engrave that in your memory…because when that really does happen, then it will in a time where I will have already seized to exist…" with that Iason turned and left…Jupiter watched him, with a cold glare as he walked out and the hologram disappeared with the lights shutting off.

***ANK***

At the penthouse…

Riki woke up and looked around to see that he was in the bedroom he shared with his beloved. He couldn't remember what happened after he left the penthouse with Iason. When he tried to think about it, his head hurt and he decided not to think about it anymore. Groaning a little he put his arm over his eyes when the door to the bedroom opened. He shifted his arm a bit to see who was coming towards and smiled when he saw familiar strands of gold on large shoulders draped with expensive clothes.

"Where did you go?" Riki asked removing his arm as the bed dipped.

"I just had something to take care of…" whispered Iason in Riki's ear with a husky voice.

"Nnn…" Riki turned his head towards Iason and waited for his lover to lean down so he could kiss him. As if Iason had read his mind, he leaned forward. Riki wrapped his arms around the older one's neck, lacing is fingers into the soft golden strands, Riki then pulled him over himself. Then he shifted to accommodate him between his legs. Iason felt Riki hard under the silk sheets rubbing against him which made him reluctantly pull back.

"Riki…I have already told you more than once that we have to wait before engage in our desires." Iason internally sighed looking stoic yet one could see the longing in his crystal   
blue eyes. Riki only smiled looking into the depths of blue while his own twinkled with playfulness. Riki then leaned closer and whispered in a velvety voice.

"I know…it's just that it’s already done and I'm ready…" Riki’s smile widened showing those sparkly whites.

"You cannot possibly mean…"

"Mhmm…three cycles over…" Riki kissed Iason's cheek and looked him in the eyes. "I want a baby too Iason…that's why I worked so hard…" Riki pulled a strand a golden hair behind Iason's ear and then looked back into the blue orbs that were now filled with astonishment.  
Iason was stunned…he could finally have him again…he could finally feel his lover's heat as he buried himself into the small, hot and tight passage made only for him… "You are   
not trying to deceive me now are you pet?" spoke Iason questioning.

Riki chuckled "No bastard, I'm not…now will you hurry up and take these damn things off? The sooner we do it the sooner the baby gets here…" Riki was very happy and excited, though he didn't show it that much because finally, he would know someone with his own blood…his true family…his blood…someone who would remember him long after he was dust…and what better than with the person he now loved so much…(though Riki wouldn’t admit it on his face, instead choosing to show it through his actions) Riki started to remove Iason's clothes but Iason stopped him and looked him in the eye seriously.

"Riki…there is something we have to discuss before we proceed." Iason held both his wrists. 

"W-what?" Riki's smile faded looking at the serious expression. A dark feeling began pooling in the pit of pit stomach. He knew he wasn’t going to like what was coming…and how right he was.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you wanted a child and you said that blondies were sterile of something?"

“y…yeah…s-so?" no…please no…do not tell me it's true! No! this Can’t be! Don’t fuck with me Iason! I wanted…I wanted a baby so fucking badly! Why the fuck did you keep my hopes up!? Huh!? WHY!?” Riki’s bad feeling had turned into white hot fury. Riki began struggling against Iason trying to land a blow.

"Not all of the blondies are sterile." Iason held Riki down strongly yet gently and looked into Riki’s fiery eyes.

"Are…are you sterile…?" Riki calmed down a bit but not enough for Iason to let go of him.

"No. Even though I am fertile, I still won't be able to have to procreate with you…and if you're wondering why then it is because of my genetic make-up. It is too strong for the receptor cell to withstand and result in a child. if there was a blondie female only her gamete would be able to withstand it and continue to grow…" Iason explained.

"So…d-does that mean that we…" Riki looked at Iason wide-eyed with his body going slack as if losing everything in life in that single moment. Iason lets him go and embraced him a new in a comforting gesture.

Tears started to form and spill from Riki's eyes. “What am I going to do now…?” Riki thought as he could practically see all the dreams he had conjured up in the small span for three cycles shatter.

"If you really want to have a baby, then…I can arrange for your insemination…and then you ca-"

"WHAT!? FUCK NO! I WANTED TO HAVE ONE WITH YOU DAMN IT!" Riki shot up from the bed. "I…I wanted…our…" then he broke into sobs. Iason held him close to his chest with his face in his hair seeking the comfort of Riki’s scent. “it is all right my love…everything will e fine…”

"Forgive me for making you desire of which you could never have…I did not wish to hurt you like this." Iason comforted Riki till he stopped sobbing and then looked up at his face. Iason smiled at Riki, a smile that reached his eyes and Riki could see it. The silence was comforting but there was a certain hesitancy in the air…though after a while of thinking 

Riki understood how hard it must have been for Iason because he was the one who first suggested such a thing and sighed. He shifted and pulled Iason's head into his chest and held him close. Iason was surprised by the gesture but said nothing.

"We could at least try…" Riki spoke softly while playing with a stray strand of gold on Iason’s back, making Iason look up at him. Riki gave him a small pained smile but relaxed when Iason leaned up to kiss him which he knew would be the beginning of their long awaited union…

***ANK***

Riki slowly woke to the lights shimmering through the curtains and groaned because he didn't want to get up.

There was no hurry…because the person he looked forward to seeing every day was not here…well for now at least…

Riki sighed when he felt the place next to him on the bed empty. He missed the warmth of another body near him. He missed the soft feel of the sun-kissed silky strands he would entangle his fingers in.

"Hurry back…" he whispered as he sighed. A moment later, Cal walked in holding a tray with a cup of coffee with milk.

"Good morning master Riki…" Cal smile as Riki began to sit up in bed.

"Yeah…good morning…hnnngh!" Riki stretched and then took the coffee and then glanced at Cal.

Ah…the aroma of the coffee soothed his nerves which were strained because of missing a certain someone, though Riki would never admit it. "How many more days?" asked Riki looking up from the rim of the mug.

"Four more days master…" Cal lowered his eyes his expression showing that he too felt a bit down even though he would never let his emotions show.

Another sigh was let out from the depth of Riki's lungs when Cal straightened.

"Master Riki today you have an appointment at the Pet Medical Center at noon. I will accompany you wherever you wish to go before that in order to escort you to the Center at the time of the appointment. Is there anything you would like to do today?" said Cal as Riki handed him the mug back.

"Hmmm…I'm out of cigarettes…and…oh, Cal, can you make the chocolate cake that you made before for dessert after dinner? I really liked that…"  
Cal bowed and smiled. "Of course…"

\\\\\Flash back (start)///

Two weeks after Iason and Riki indulged themselves in intense nightly activities, Iason received a message informing him of a business trip two weeks long. It was a direct order from Jupiter and something Iason could not ignore or send a substitute instead of him…it had been so long since Iason had made love to his exotic beauty and after only one sleepless night of the activity he had been called away. Even though he was reluctant he still left. This trip was not an ordinary trip. He had to go off planet and the trip itself took two whole days to reach the planet in the far corner of their galaxy. Four days would be used up in traveling all in all it would be two weeks and four days that Iason would not be back. That had made Riki very upset and he wanted to give Jupiter a piece of his mind. Though he was stopped immediately, just to compensate for the time he would be gone, Iason had held Riki for a long time until the wee hours of the morning, not stopping even once for a break, which made Riki curse at him and almost kick him out of bed (if he had the energy to). Iason chuckled when Riki was pouting at him for over doing it but then Riki broke into a smile and as a reward for making up most of their missed intimate sessions, he saw him off with a loving kiss. Despite the fact Riki was angry at Iason for making him have sex nonstop for almost seven hours, he knew so well that he was going to miss him to the point of agony. But what scared him was the idea of Iason coming back. Even though he was going to be glad he still worried about his hind…and the fact if he was going to be able to stand the next day…the thought had made Riki chuckle while watching the shuttle in which his lover was on take-off.

\\\\\Flash back (end)///

Walking, as Riki window shopped with Cal and soon made his way to the Bio habitat portion of Eos. Laying on the lush green grass helped to take Riki’s mind off of missing Iason. 

Soon it was time for Riki to visit the Medical Center and sighed when Cal reminded him of it.

"Argh…is it time already?" Riki groaned and Cal smiled. "Come on now master Riki."

“but I was to relax here a bit more…” Riki faked whining and Cal simply chuckled while partially dragging Riki away to the medical center.

******ANK******

"Is he sedated?" asked a ruby.

"Yes, he is…" replied the sapphire.

"Good, prepare the instruments for the insemination…we have to be quick about it…" the ruby started to wear gloves.

"I'm sorry but, did you just say instruments for insemination? But he is a male and…" the sapphire was cut off when the ruby spoke. "You heard me correct, now be quick about it so that the sooner we begin the sooner it ends…this is Jupiter's will…so we are not to question it…"

"Yes sir…" with that the sapphire left and the ruby held up a tube containing semen which had been collected from a pet of the highest pedigree existing currently…Orphe's most favored pet that had dark brown hair and yellowish green eyes. Orphe was not informed to whom the semen would be used on, all he was told was that an elite had requested the inseminating of his female pet and because the so called elite was off planet he could only request semen when Ophe asked why the elite could not just breed the female with his pet. Orphe was paid highly for the sample as it was in a large amount.

"This will be interesting…" the ruby smile and began preparing Riki for his unofficial insemination.

After the procedure had been done, Riki was asleep for half an hour. Cal, who was seated next to the bed of the mongrel, was told that Riki had become a bit violet due to the test list they had shown him so they had to sedate him in order to test him and give him a few doses of vitamins since they deeped him to be slightly malnourished. Cal was also given the list of what to give and not to give Riki in order to ensure a healthy weight gain.

"Nnnnn…." Riki shifted and woke.

"Master Riki, are you alright?"

"I feel like I was hit by a bus in my ass…" Riki groaned and Cal blushed a bit at the comment but quickly recomposed himself.

"Shall we head back if you are feeling up to it?" Cal asked.

"Yeah…I'm gonna be more relaxed there than in this shit hole…" Riki sat up and was a bit dizzy. With the support of Cal, Riki managed to go back to the penthouse and lay on the bed. But after a bit of rest and a small nap, Riki was all up and active.

"Cal! Where did you put my cigarettes!?" Riki was searching high and low for them but didn't find them.

"Oh, I'm sorry master Riki but you are strictly forbidden from smoking from now onwards. It is your personal ruby physician’s order in order for you to be in perfect health…and so   
that Master Iason is pleased as well…" Riki was about to let all hell loose on the little furniture but then sealed his lips at the mention of Iason.

"Fine…! But let me tell you one thing, I am gonna be a hell lot crankier than I am when Iason pisses me off so you better be out of my range of strike before I turn you into a fucking punching bag." Riki ruffled Cal's hair and walked to the bathroom. "Have dinner ready when I'm out and as well as my dessert…"

Cal couldn’t help but smile seeing Riki softening up a bit since the female reproductive track had begun to function properly. It seemed that Riki had just become more understanding and mature. Plus he learned how to put his pride aside for his own good and that was a huge relief on Iason’s part since now he wouldn’t have to reason with Riki on every little thing.

"Yes master Riki," Cal bowed and smiled. "It shall be as you wish…"

***ANK***

Iason's shuttle landed at a very late hour and the man who was waiting to receive Iason stood in the waiting area of the arrival section. The red head was looking at the breathtaking decor in the VIP lounge. He noticed when suddenly the air in the lounge became tense and everyone seemed to have become a bit tense glancing at the arrival gates. He glanced in the same direction and straightened himself as the man who had the ability to change the atmosphere with his mere presence appeared before him.

"Welcome back your Excellency…" the red head bowed.

"Yes…it is good to be back, Katze." The whole trip back, all Iason could think of as Riki and now, Iason couldn't wait to feel his beloved back into is arms.  
Instead of four days more, it had taken a week and three days more for Iason to come back. Riki was worried about something happening to him which of course pleased Iason but he did assure his lover over the line which connected the two briefly that he was fine and it was just business that was causing the delay.

Sitting in the rear if the luxurious vehicle, Iason looked at the box he held in his hands. A souvenir which he had bought for his beloved back home. There was another smaller box that sat on the seat next to him which contained a souvenir for his furniture. Seeing how much Riki enjoyed Cal's company, made Iason buy something for the young boy too. In a small lap of time, Iason was in Eos and was now ascending the sole elevator which took him to his pent house. Other elevators would stop to the floor below his penthouse so there was only one means of getting into the penthouse. Though in emergencies, all elevators could access all floors only if the right pass code was fed. If the code was wronged three times, the elevator would lock down trapping the intruder.

The doors opened and when Iason had just stepped in, he heard sounds of feet pitter pattering across the marble floor as the young boy ran to greet his master sleepily.

"W-welcome home master…" the boy contained his yawn. It was four hours pass midnight and Iason couldn't help himself smile at the young boy. The boy took his master's cloak and went to prepare a glass of wine at his master's command.

Iason entered his bedroom and noticed a beautiful dark form asleep in his large bed. The corners of his lips curled and slipping out of his clothes, putting on his night gown, Iason took the offered wine from Cal and ordered him to go back to bed. He then slipped in bed next to Riki and sipped his wine.

Riki shifted in bed turning towards Iason and wrapped his arm around Iason's waist and his legs around one of Iason's legs and snuggled close absorbing the heat radiating from Iason's large body. After finishing the glass Iason placed it on the side and wrapped his arms around Riki.

Riki sleepily opened his eyes glazed with sleep and passion.

"So beautiful…" Riki smiled in dreamy state.

Iason chuckled… "Just what I was thinking looking at you…" Iason leaned down and kissed Riki, which was accepted with no resistance. Iason was a bit taken back because of how 

Riki was behaving but didn't give it much thought.

‘He feels so real…so warm…no, don't go…’ were Riki's thoughts when Iason straightened himself in order to remove the fabric he wore. Riki breathed a sigh of relief when Iason returned back to his place in bed and leaned down to kiss him. Riki all but responded whole heartedly and nipped on Iason's lower lip trying to gain access inside. Iason complied and let him in. Riki's heart pounded in his chest…he wanted more…he wanted it fast…he wished this dream would last forever. Iason slid on to Riki settling between his legs kissing all the way down from his neck on to his two pert fruit nubs on his chest that seemed to be only a fragment puffier. Riki couldn't help but moan when the silky lips placed kissed all over his chest and nipped on his nipples.

"Ia…Iason…! Ah!" Riki twitched when Iason grab hold of his partially erect flesh. His moan got louder when Iason began stroking giving light squeezes now and then.

"Ia…son…sto….te…teasing me…! And…ah…there…I…I want you…!" was all he could squeak out as Iason rubbed his thumb over his lover's slit, pushing the digit into his lover's tight enclave.

"Yes my love…it has been much too long…" Iason shifted lifting Riki's legs by holding them under the knees and positioned himself to gain access into his beloved and slowly pushed. Iason felt Riki buckle his hips so that Iason would get in faster but Iason deliberately did it slow to tease his tan lover.

"Argh…Iason! Don't be a bitch and just give it to me! "Riki snapped kicking Iason in the back with his heels.

"Ngh…as you wish…" Iason pounded in with one thrust and began thrusting making Riki throw his head back and moan arching his back as he clawed Iason's back.

"Y-yes! Ri-right…th…there! Aa…fuck! Love you…! Love you so much..! nnnn….Aaaaahh!" was all Riki could manage before jolting as he came clamping down on Iason tipping him over edge as well.

After many rounds of sex, Iason held Riki as he panted. Then pulled out rolling off of his lover to lay beside him and pull him into his arms. Riki shifted a bit and settled on top of Iason's chest. With a sigh of satisfaction, he fell into deep slumber. Iason smiled at his lover on top of him and kissed his forehead. He would most definitely remember how much Riki wanted him despite the irritation he displayed when he was awake and about.

***ANK***

Riki woke because of the light shimmering on his face through the curtains and opened his eyes…

"Nnn…" Riki turned his face to the other side snuggling into the warmth of the flesh beneath him…

wait…

WHAT!? Riki shot up thinking something was wrong but when he saw the two familiar deep blue orbs watching him and a small smile on that poker face that was oh so familiar to him.

"Ia…Iason…? You…your back…!? So last night wasn't a…." Riki turned bright red thinking of the lewd things he had said and did thinking that it was all a dream and that Iason   
would never know…

"No Riki, last night was not a dream and if I may say so myself, I quiet enjoyed what yu had to say as well as got to know a great deal of what you hold back usually…" Riki couldn't remember half of what he said to Iason and started to panic about he might have said. Iason chuckled and kissed his lover on the cheek while sliding off of the bed from under him to put on a robe. Riki stared at Iason but then thought. ‘Aaaa well fuck it all…I don't care what I said…it’s not like it’ll change anything if I know or not.’ Riki got up and straightened when Cal entered and once he had greeted them, he placed a tray on the table in the room. It was morning tea which Riki had begun having since Iason left and Iason   
was surprised to see Riki smile and take the cup form Cal.

Days began to pass which turned into weeks and six weeks had passed since the artificial insemination that had occurred on the orders of Jupiter, itself.  
Riki woke quiet early one morning, even before the sun had risen and hurried to the bathroom. The quick shuffling of feet woke Iason up in time to see his lover run to the bathroom. Iason closed his eyes but they shot open when he heard sounds of someone hurling coming from the bathroom. Immediately Iason got his robe on and was next to Riki in a matter of seconds.

Later that evening Raoul was summoned by Iason telling him that Riki had threw up this morning and wanted Raoul to examine him. Though Raoul said it must have been something he ate that did not agree with him but Iason insisted so he had agreed to examine Riki.

Looking at the symptoms Raoul got curious and took a device out of his medical bag. Iason was standing next to Raoul and Raoul asked for permission to touch Riki's lower abdomen and was granted. He gently pressed and felt around feeling as if there was a large bump inside which was not yet visible. He took his scanner and placed it on the area he had felt it to be hard and scanned it. The machine beeped indicating the scan was done and Raoul's eyes widened as he looked at the result.

"How…" was all Raoul could say.

"What is the matter Raoul?" Iason asked worried.

"He…he is…two weeks along a gestation period…"Raoul showed Iason the scan. Iason's eyes widened as well as Riki's.

"What…are you saying!? I GOT KNOCKED UP!?" Riki half shouted in half excitement and half shock.

"Are you sure Raoul?" Iason spoke with a bit of joy in his voice and Raoul nodded. Riki was lost in his own world thinking about the babies and Iason soon joined him. What pulled both of them out of their ideals was the statement Raoul made.

"But…there is something odd…"

"What's wrong?" Iason asked worried.

"It's just…he's two weeks along…"

"And that is something to be worried about?" Iason looked at him disbelief.

"yes Iason…you see…for Riki once an egg is fertilized, it takes two weeks for the stem cell to form a pregnancy and then the actual gestation period begins…and if my memory   
serves me…two weeks of gestation plus two weeks in cell stage…in total, four weeks…four weeks ago you were not on Amoi my friend…and had not returned until a week after the cell stage had begun already…" Raoul looked at Iason and suddenly realized what he had meant indirectly, which was that he was accusing Riki of adultery while Iason was away…and all Iason could do in a state of shock was stare back the rage immediately took over the once happy and proud orbs and he turned to Riki. Hearing Raoul's statement Riki's color drained.

“What the fuck!? But I would never cheat on this bastard no matter how angry he made me…no…Iason…no don't! I know that look..!”

Riki couldn't help but panic seeing the crazed with anger look in his lover's eyes. "Iason! D-don't! I swear! I didn't! I would never...!" Riki could almost see the images from his memory when the incident with Mimea had happened…he didn't want it to happen again…!

"Riki…who did you go to behind my back…?" Iason's voice was low and dangerous and he was about to yank Riki by the arm when Cal interrupted.

"Master Iason, I would be glad to explain master Riki's activities during the time you were gone and not a single day or night passed when I was not with him. I can assure you that master Riki has not attempted any of the acts he is being accused of…" Cal spoke in a gentle voice which cooled a little bit of Iason's fury. "And…master, Jupiter wished an audience with you and thus…" he placed a hologram projector device on the bed side and left. The moment he closed the door, the device activated and a smaller hologram of Jupiter formed.

Jupiter's hologram began to float and she looked at her favored child.

"Iason, why do you seem agitated?"

"It is nothing Jupiter...but I do wish to ask the reason for the pleasure of this sudden meeting..."

"Indeed, how is your mongrel?"

Iason raised a golden brow at this statement and asked.

"He is perfectly healthy...why do you wish to know?"

Jupiter sighed "Iason, please halt this game of words...I am here to ask you if the boy has conceived as of yet or not?" Jupiter went direct to point catching Iason off guard.  
‘How did she...wait...’

"Yes he has...and he is two weeks along..." Iason straightened and then asked. "Is there a reason you wish to know?"

"..." Jupiter stared at her golden child with cold eyes but said nothing. Then she floated to Riki and smiled at him. "I will make sure your pups are healthy and hearty, and they most definitely will be fetching a high price..." her voice was so low that only Riki heard her and looked shocked and wide eyed as she leaned back and stood tall. "I will leave you to tend to your pet now Iason, do make sure you take good care of him...I want him safe so I will be issuing a droid, that will be with him 24/7. Except for the times when you are there beside him. Good night my sweet child..." and before Iason could respond, she left. Why did she want to know? Why...Iason turned to face Riki and Riki in response stiffened.

"Back to the matter at hand..." Iason came dangerously close to Riki making Riki shift in bed scared shitless making his back touch the headboard of the bed. Iason leaned closer and Riki sunk deeper in bed till he could not sink anymore. "This thing...will have to go..." Iason slowly placed his hand on the area where Raoul had scanned and began to press. Riki was shocked. He couldn't believe what Iason was doing! He tried to stop the blondie by pushing him but all his strength was futile against the blondie when suddenly Iason's wrist was grasped with equal strength of another blondie and he lifted his eyes to see Raoul had stopped him.

"Raoul, don't try to sto-" Iason was cut off by Raoul. "What you are doing is wrong and can in danger the pet's life! If you wish to get rid of it there is a proper way! Let him go...!" Raoul tugged a bit harder and Iason pulled his hand away leaving a wide and moist eyed, trembling Riki behind. The moment his hands left him, Riki curled up into a fetal position and began to sob. Raoul took pity on the pet watching his state of vulnerability and decided to convince his friend to see reason as to not compromise his test subject, so he dragged Iason out of the master bedroom and took him into the living room. He ordered Cal to take care of Riki and sat opposite to his friend who now seemed to be thinking and trying to figure out ways to punish his pet so that he would never repeat that mistake and To find out who was it that he did it with...Iason would make sure that that person would never see the light of another day...his thoughts were interrupted when Raoul spoke.

"Iason, please calm down...there must be some answers..."

"To what exactly!?" Iason spoke in a low but harsh voice.

"To everything. Riki has not betrayed you my friend...i know because i can see the look in his eyes...he deeply regretted the incident with my former pet and because of that today , he withered away at the thought of what you might do to him...the furniture has also testified of Riki's innocence, and beside, no pet in all of Eos could breed without their master's consent because they would immediately get caught. In riki's case that is an even stronger point due to the type of pet ring you use...it wouldn't have allowed any pleasure to him." Raoul's preaching caused Iason to see a bit of reason so he sighed and leaned back in his chair when suddenly something struck him.

Raoul would not let anything happen to his subject, even if he had to fake it and say things that he in actual, believed the opposite of. Raoul had smiled watching hate rise up in Iason’s eyes for Riki. he felt like he was finally going to get his wish. But then his scientific side told him to not let Riki get hurt since he was valuable research material.

Why had Jupiter asked for Riki's ability to conceive? And why was she pleased to know he had conceived...? She had clearly told me that I was not compatible with Riki but then she goes out of her way to...no...she must have!

"I think I will need to pay Jupiter a visit very soon..."

Raoul looked at Iason and when Iason explained everything Raoul watched Iason wide eyed.

"Jupiter must have done something..." that was all Iason could say.

Iason stayed in his office the whole night going through video feeds of Riki during the time he was off planet and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw nothing out of the ordinary...except there was it was...a week before Iason arrived, Riki had been scheduled to a check-up at the pet medical center which it was saying had been approved by Iason. 

Yes Iason had approved of it but that was not until a few months. The appointment has been shifted up and that he had not approved of...in the morning he requested a meeting with Jupiter and was granted the request.

At 8 A.M Iason strode through the corridors of Jupiter tower making his way to Jupiter so that he could get and explanation of what had occurred a week before his arrival...  
Iason walked to Jupiter's chambers and entered. A hologram of Jupiter began forming and Iason did not waste much time after greetings. He got straight to the point and asked about the events that had gone unknown to him.

"Yes, I issued that order…" was all Jupiter said.

"But I don't understand…" Iason was trying to hold his anger from seeping into his expression but was bewildered when he heard her statement that changed everything around him…

"I had ordered an artificial insemination to be done on the mongrel so that he may conceive a pup with his physical traits and the pedigree of a high class pet…" as the words left Jupiter's hologram lips, Iason's color drained.

"A…artifi…" Iason could not comprehend what was going on.

"Artificial insemination." Jupiter spoke confidently and continued. "My child, from this day forward, you shall report to me daily of the mongrel's condition, and every week, the assigned ruby will visit for check-ups. Once the pup is born, you are to hand the pup over to me. And if I require, your mongrel will be bred with my selected pair for him and you will not interfere. Is that understood?" with that the hologram disappeared leaving a speechless Iason in the empty room.

Walking back to the pent house Iason's shock began to turn into anger and he immediately called Raoul. Much to his annoyance, Raoul was unavailable. When he asked why the furniture replied telling him that Raoul was in his lab. Iason thought it would be better from him to talk to Raoul in his lab as they would not be disturbed.

***ANK***

Riki was in bed and thinking things over…he got out of bed with a resolve to face Iason and tell him boldly that he had not cheated on him. He hopped out and sliped black leather slacks on with a black shirt that had only one button in the middle. When he asked the furniture where Iason was, he was told that he was with Raoul in his lab. Living a few floors below Iason's penthouse was Raoul's apartment. Riki made his way to the apartment and was let In by Raoul's furniture, Niko. Riki was about to announce his arrival when he choked on his own voice hearing his lover…

"I want you to get rid of that thing inside Riki."

"But Iason…you can't go against Jupiter…" Raoul lightly sighed thinking how the mongrel had caused his perfect friend to become such a person.

"I can, now I want you to get rid of it and make it seem like it was a miscarriage and was not intentional. And when you remove the dead thing, remove his female reproductive track as well…if he cannot have my child, then I will not let anyone else's be born from him either…" Iason spoke calm and collectively.

"Iason! That is preposterous! Do you want me to abuse my authority?" Raoul spoke agitated.

"Yes. Now will you do it or not?" Iason sat straight and looked the other blondie in the eye.

Raoul could do nothing but sigh.

Tears started to drip from Riki's eyes and he turned to leave when Niko stopped him. He threatened the furniture and when Niko understood what was happening, he said he would help Riki. Riki hurried back to the penthouse and grabbed a few of his clothes and a few credit sticks. Riki wrote a message and placed it on Iason’s work desk. Just then he felt something loosen in his pants and sliding his hand in, his eyes grew wide. He pulled his hand out and there it was…the pet ring, safely off. He couldn’t believe it, the pet ring was off. The last string by which Iason could steal him and lock him up with was gone. He placed the ring on top of the note with a sad smile and headed for the door with small bag in hand.

"Where are you heading master Riki?" Cal stopped him by getting in his way.

"Iason has told me to bring a few things and told me to come to Raoul's apartment."

Riki spoke in a cool voice convincing the furniture and left the house. Niko was waiting by the elevator door with his car keys which he had used to go for shopping. Riki took the car keys when suddenly felt something move in his pants. The moment the elevator doors closed he sunk his hands down his pants and his eyes widened. The pet ring he wore was loose and he was able to take it off. He went to the penthouse door and placed a note in front of the door with the pet ring on top.

Riki changed his clothes and wore the uniform of a maintenance employee with a cap he hid his face. He tied his hair up and put it under the cap. He had gotten the uniform by knocking out an employee. He was tied and put away in a store room he would definitely be found later on.

***ANK***

Jupiter was in her quarters watching the exchange between Riki and Niko and was not pleased. If staying with Iason was going to cause harm to the pet she had use for, then she did not mind letting Riki free. Even if the pet ring was gone, there was still a small microchip installed in the back of his neck which would allow Jupiter to keep an eye on Riki. She had had that installed when Riki was in his insemination session. Though the chip will dissolve, it still would take at least a year. She was pleased to see the smartness of the pet and kept continues surveillance while Riki was escaping and made sure that he was not caught. She even added a few more zeros to the sticks that were scanned when Riki was carrying them. 

***ANK***

"I…will miss you…" Riki spoke looking up at the high rise of Eos, at the apartment on the top as the lights turned on. Riki then turned and drove in the direction of Ceres determined to raise the child within him alone if he had to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is gonna have some explanation for the last few sections which seem a bit hurried up before the actual chapter starts.  
> there are things used in my fic which were made by me so you guys may want to know what they are and how they work (for example: Credit Sticks ), but in due time, i will explain all. (in the next chapter probably)  
> Last but not least:  
> Do comment and let me know what you think of this chapter and i checked the chapter but if i missed any grammar issues or spelling do pardon me.  
> Happy Reading!


	5. The Sun Shall Rise Once Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! i got so pumped up by the comment that i am finished with this chapter already! Enjoy! Do tell me what you guys thing of this chapter and yes, both of you were right KimiDoll and fanfic3112, Jupiter is planning something big and it all revolves around Riki.
> 
> Hint: it's related to his past (which i made up :3 ) so stay tuned for more.
> 
> IMPORTANT: This chapter is going to give you guys an insight into the thoughts and details of every character (mostly Riki) that were missing during the last chapter! And then the real chapter is gonna start from the point of Riki's escape and onwards. It is gonna be after the *'`~o.***ANK***.o~`'* marking. 
> 
> First of all lets me clear some things up.
> 
> Credit sticks and why Iason wasn't aware when the sticks were used…
> 
> Well it basically works like this.
> 
> Credit sticks are different from credit scan codes or credit links. The latter two work by being directly connected to the specified account of the owner. When they are scanned, the credits are deducted from the account. On the other hand, credit sticks work differently. They are basically as if a wallet full of cash. A credit stick is charged with the desired sum and the credits are transferred to the stick. Which means the credit in the account is deducted by the stick itself NOT while during a transaction. Similarly in our world the example would be that of an atm. The example for the two would be the ATM card. While the stick would be the cash you take out from your account and keep in your wallet. So, finally the stick is basically an electronic version of cash in wallet…I hope everyone gets my explanation. If you guys don't, do PM me.
> 
> That's it for now...
> 
> ENJOY!

Riki tossed and turned, waking up covered in sweat and panting. The nightmare was one he could not remember but he knew…he just knew because he had a feeling in his gut. He had dreamt of Iason taking the baby away… killing it mercilessly. He could almost hear the painful screams of a child making every fiber in his being tremble every time he heard it. He got out of bed swinging his legs down the side of the large bed; he sighed and rubbed his face with both his hands. After getting up he began to think of what he would say exactly.

"Alright…" he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed looking confident.

"Why am I nervous anyway? I didn't do anything wrong. Besides Iason loves me…that stone faced bastard who no one can manipulate, is head over heels for me." Riki smirked to himself think this and his chest began to swell with pride.

“He loves me even though he doesn’t say shit about it so eventually he’ll come to love my baby…” Riki nodded satisfied with himself while placing a hand on his still flat lower abdomen.

After getting the info of his lover's whereabouts from the furniture, he began to leave…

***ANK***

The door behind him slowly closed and there stood, for the first time in his life, a shocked Iason. He felt betrayed…hurt…abandoned…how could his own mother do this to him? He was her most favored child…how dare she! How dare she even think to touch MY property!? Iason's hands turned into tight fists and shook with anger. He lifted his head and straightened with is cool stoic, emotionless mask reforming on his face. He would deal with this…he would make sure to make her regret ever doing such a thing…his feet began to move in his usual proud way with his head high. He decided he would put an end… his anger was far greater and overpowered his insight of the fact that he was going to take away the only thing that made his beloved mongrel happy.

Iason brushed the thought of a Riki with lifeless eyes away and began to look for Raoul. On his way he informed the furniture of his household that he would be visiting Raoul.

***ANK***

Raoul was going through his work when Iason entered his office. The look on his friend's face made knots in his stomach and he knew he was going to be asked to do something he didn't like at all…

He was right…

***ANK***

Riki's heart shattered, standing there, when he heard what Iason said and in a tone which meant that there was nothing that anyone, even Jupiter, would say to change the blondie's mind. He needed to run…his parental instinct took over and the only option he saw of his and the baby's survival was to make a run for it…he didn't know how, all he knew was that he had to get away from the man he loved so dearly. His mind hatched a simple plan and was amazed when it actually worked out…when Riki had first made the plan, he was 99.99% sure he was going to fail…but he had actually pulled it off…what he didn't know was that someone else was pulling the strings behind it all…

*'`~o.***ANK***.o~`'* (The Real Chapter Begins)

Content with the procedure Raoul had showed him Iason left his lab and walked into the pent house. Iason did not bother with the fact that the house seemed a bit quieter than usual, to him, because right now what was top on his priority list was how he was going to give Riki the medicine that was to cause a miscarriage a few days later so no one would suspect anything. When he had entered, Cal immediately took his master's cloak from him and for a second frowned unnoticeably looking behind Iason. No normal person would have noticed his gesture but Iason did. Unfortunately, he paid no mind to it. He walked to his bedroom and was a bit taken a back not seeing his dark beauty in bed…but the crumpled sheets were an indication that Riki had been in bed just recently. Walking to the large breath taking bathroom, Iason opened the door to peer in but noticed it was empty too. He walked a berserk pace and came into the large living area looking at the balcony…empty…

’Where is he!?’

"Cal!" Iason almost shouted and the furniture came hurriedly.

"Y-yes master?" spoke Cal with fear.

"Where is Riki?" Iason managed between clenched teeth and saw the boy go visibly pale.

"M-master Riki said he was going to see you…" Cal shook watching the anger in Iason's eyes.

"When exactly?" Iason spoke dangerously.

"At the time when you, master, had gone to visit Lord Raoul…"

Iason's eyes widened the slightest upon hearing the furniture.

"He told me that you had instructed him to bring a few things upon his return and then left with a bag on his shoulder."

When Cal finished Iason's anger had reached the limit. Iason marched into his office and sat on his seat angrily.

‘Riki escaped!? But how!? With Eos's security and not to mention the pet rin-…’

His thoughts suddenly came to a halt as he noticed the ring and note on his desk. He grabbed the note and ring that were placed on his office desk. He scanned the ring and it gave Riki's serial pet code...

Z-107M

Iason gritted his teeth and opened the note…

Dear Iason…

By the time you read this I will have long gone…Dana Bahn made me realize we were different and I know that you love me despite how seldom you may whisper it…I want you to know that even though I harbor the same feelings for you, I just can't let you take my baby away from me…you have hurt me and thus I shall leave…I could put up with you punishing me, treating me like a pet, humiliating me but not taking my baby…I will raise this child alone if I have to and I will give it proper love and care…something I didn't get when I was young but I will make sure this baby gets it…I won't abandon this child…I won't KILL my baby! My baby is my flesh and blood. I have never known who I am, who my mother was… and I will not let this chance slip away. My only chance to have a kin and you want to take it away, I won’t let you. I am leaving Amoi and I don't plan on telling you where I am going. Iason…this child is as important to me as you…and when I was driven to the point of choosing…I made my choice…

It was not you…

Yours only

Riki…

Iason's hands trembled with anger and he slammed the note on the table. He immediately pressed the portal on his wrist to call Katze. When Katze picked up, Iason did not waste a single fragment of a second…

"TRACK ALL RECORDS OF SHUTTLES GOING OFF-PLANET FOR THE LAST FIVE HOURS AS WELL AS THE DISCRIPTION OF EACH AND EVERY PASSENGER, LIVING MARCHANDISE AND PET THAT MATCHES RIKI'S DISCRIPTION EVEN IN THE SLIGHTEST BIT! I WANT EVERYTHING ON MY DESK IN TWO HOURS!" with that he didn't even give Katze a moment to respond and signed off.

Katze stared at his now blank terminal and after a moment snapped out of the shocked state immediately getting what his master had asked for.

In about two hours, Katze was on the door of the penthouse and entering the mighty space he walked straight to his office. He knocked and entered seeing not one but two blondies sitting across from each other. Noticing Katze, Iason extended his hand and the files in Katze's hands were given to him. Iason began to read through when Katze noticed Raoul looking at the red head.

"Despite not being an elite, it is quite amazing how he was able to do so much within the time span of two hours…Iason, I would like it of you handed him to me in order to study him…" Raoul spoke not tearing his gazed from the tall ex-furniture but then turned to look at Iason on his last few words.

"As long as he still works as my employee and you do not make him a mindless doll, I am fine with it…" Iason spoke with a bit of irritation as he was trying to concentrate on matters at hand and his friend was beginning to distract him. Raoul smiled and used his terminal to make someone fetch the documents required for the transfer of authority. Katze stood there shocked. Was he going to be given to this mad scientist as a fucking lab rat!? No fucking way! And why did Iason just…

’that sly bastard…He knew Iason had other matters to pay attention to and deliberately asked in such a time when Iason would just settle it quickly without actually thinking about it.’

Katze's fists turned into tight balls as Iason finished reading.

Iason could not help but let out an irritate sigh. None of the people on the list matched Riki. That meant Riki was not among them when he left. Did he perhaps sneak into the ship? But if he was caught and his retina scanned, the owner would have been contacted. So there is only one logical explanation to all this…Riki had sneaked into a shuttle and had not been found by anyone. There were thousands of shuttles that departed Amoi in the duration of 5 hours and Riki could be on anyone of them…he then snapped out of his thoughts when a few papers were offered to him by his friend and he noticed the uneasiness of Katze.

"What are these Raoul?" Iason asked looking over the information on the papers.

"Transfer documents…I just need you to sign them for me." Raoul smiled and continued to look at the worried looking red head in front of him.

Iason sighed and looked Raoul in the eye.

"I hope you will take good care of him…I don't want to have to replace him because his head is also one that is hard to replace…" Iason signed the document and then noticed that the transfer was not just a mere transfer…the ex-furniture was now becoming a pet with a new serial number.

"Don't worry Iason, I don't intend to use him for pet soirees…" at this statement Katze almost fainted. Not only was he being given to a new owner, his status was changing from an ex-furniture to a fucking PET!? No way in hell was this going to happen! Katze opened his mouth to speak when Iason spoke.

"Katze, I want you take your things and move into Raoul's apartment by the end of today, there will be a special terminal shifted to your room as well and from there you can continue your work. If Raoul tempers with you out of line in any way whatsoever, then you are to inform me and I will immediately terminate this contract and you shall return to your previous status. Understood?"

"Yes…master…" was all Katze could say. His composure returned and began to think of the limits Iason had mentioned. If he made the blondie cross it and inform Iason of it, then he would be free…

‘Not a bad idea…’ Katze smiled slyly on the inside.

***ANK***

Watching the city's every corner, Jupiter was a bit more focused on the red dot that displayed before her on the screen. Riki…he had moved to the far end of Tanagura and was now on his way out of the city…the public transport was headed to Megawa, a city near the coastline. It was peaceful there and was populated with non-elite class. They did not seem as prideful as the ones in Tanagura. Once he was there, Riki began looking for a place to stay. Upon Jupiter's order, Riki was offered a house on the beach line. Riki checked out the place and liked it. It was a mansion with the back side connected to the beach. The house could actually compete with Iason’s apartment in Eos. There was a long beach line facing the house and a tall boundary wall was connected to the house’s front and extending to the two cliffs far on each side of the mansion. He asked about the rent and he was told by the sales person that the house was not for rent but for sale. When he was told the price and it cost more than an apartment in Eos. Riki doubted he had enough credits to pay for it but checked anyways. He was surprised to see the amount on each stick. He immediately made a contract with the sales person and bought the house. The sales person also told him that the water and the electricity was not something he would have to be worried for as the price of the house had included all. Plus the part of the beach enclosed in the wall was also part of the property so the beach would be off limits to everyone except Riki and who he allowed. In the end of the day, Riki was happy and glad he came here instead of going off planet as he first had thought.

Flash back (start)

Riki drove through the streets, speeding off to Ceres. He wished he had a better place to take his baby to but knew that such an option was not for him. Stopping for some food at his favorite bar in the heart of the city, Riki got out of the car and went inside. Riki had been wearing a disguise. He had colored his hair a shade of brown and amber mix and wore green contact lenses. His clothes were a bit baggier and he looked nothing like Riki the dark everyone knew. Sitting at the counter he ate his meal in silence when amazingly he heard the voice of one of his previous gang member. Riki looked back to see Norris, Cid and Luke sitting there drinking and chatting away happily. Riki finished his share of meal that was left and decided to approach the group of three.

Paying the bartender he got up and walked to the table. The three looked up and did not seem to recognize the person in front of them. The lifted their guard up thinking he was a gang member of an old enemy. They waited for him to make a move when suddenly Riki smirked.

"You guys haven't changed at all…"

Hearing the sound of his voice the three recognized him and almost screamed his name when he hushed them.

"What the fuck dude! Where the fuck have you been!?" Luke was fidgeting around in his seat not being able to sit on one place.

"Long story Luke…how's the gang?"

"Don't fucking long story us man." Norris spoke downing the drink in front of him.

"It doesn't fucking matter got it!?" Riki shot Norris a glair and he quieted down.

"So, what up with the fucking get up?" Cid finally spoke looking pleased to see his buddy and Riki smiled back.

"I got tangled in shitload of fucked up things and well I escaped. I plan on going off planet too." Riki spoke with a sigh crossing his arms over his chest.

"Off planet? Who the fuck is on your ass that you garra take you ass and go off planet to get away?" Spoke Luke but was ignored.

"Well shit happened and I told them I was gonna go off planet." Riki spoke with a huff and Cid perked up.

"Wait a sec…you told them you were gonna go off planet?"

"Yeah so?" Riki looked Cid in the eye whose face lightened up.

"Then they are gonna look for you off planet and not here right?" Cid spoke and Riki's eyes widened.

How could I fucking miss that!? If I got on a shuttle to leave they have all kinds of records and Iason would track me in minutes…but if I say I'm going and not actually go…he would look all over the galaxy except from on Amoi…

"You sick bastard…you're a mother fucking genius!" Riki smirking smacked his knuckle lightly on Cid's shoulder. "Why the fuck didn’t I think of that?" asked Riki smiling and pleased.

"Well, somebody’s getting senile. Truth is, I just didn't wanna not see my asshole friend for another…maybe…ten years?" Cid smirked and relaxed in his seat more. "And there was a new city built by the coast 2 years ago. It's new and I'm sure no one will know you there…and even we can come visit once in a while…"

"Sorry for bailing out for so long guys…" Riki sighed and stood. "well, I'm gonna leave…"

"It takes 5 hours by the public transport so grab some snacks with you too." Norris smiled.

Leaving the bar Riki felt strong and determined. He forgot the helplessness and worry of what he was going to do next. He now saw a brighter future for his baby and himself.

Cleaning the keys for any bodily prints and putting them and the location of the car into a package, he mailed it on Raoul's address in Niko's name.

Getting a ticket of the transport that was going to depart in an hour, Riki went to a store and bought a few water bottles and a few light snacks…and in an hour, he was on his way to his new future…

Flash back (end)

***ANK***

Iason pinched the bridge of his nose getting exhausted of watching the surveillance videos that Katze had given him of every destination that the shuttles left for during the time of Riki's escape.

Shutting his terminal off he got up and walked to the balcony where his pet so often used to sit. He touched the cold metal rail and looked at the sky.

"Where are you…?"

***ANK***

Riki put the few of his belongings with him on the marble floor of the house which was as big as Iason's penthouse and began look for appropriate furniture to decorate the house. Getting a small data pad first, he made a list of what he would need and ordered furniture as he went through the displayed furniture in the market. Looking at the fact that the house was very large Riki was going to need a lot of help cleaning the place up…the person that came to his mind was Cal…he needed someone like Cal…going through his data pad, he came across a living furniture sale…so he decided to take one…he looked at all the furniture standing there and one small boy caught his eye. Riki talked to the sales person there and choose the small boy who was eight. Riki was not shunned or looked down upon due to the expensive clothes he wore which were originally bought by Iason for him. They boy went by the name of Rei and had silver hair with a few black streaks and amber colored eyes. When the furniture he had bought had been set up, the house looked more inhabitable. Riki ordered Rei to go and buy grocery and supplies he would need to keep the mansion in top condition. Rei's room was set up as well and once Rei was back, he immediately began preparing a meal for his master who now sat on the brand new couch feeling exhausted. After having the food, Riki soon retired for bed and so did the furniture…

Riki was pleased with the life he had but lying in the large bed all alone made him feel a bit lonely and made him sigh. How he missed his large blondie's warm body…the feel of his pale velvety skin…the soft golden strands of hair entangled in his tan fingers…the soft warm pecks and nips his lover would plant on him.

For the first time in a while, Riki got himself off imagining how his lover ravished him…

***ANK***

Laying back in his hammock in a bit of a distance away from the house, Riki was swinging lightly. Three months and two weeks had passed since he had left and fortunately for him his furniture was quite, understanding when he was informed of his master's condition. The young boy had read up on all sorts of thing on pregnancy and was taking care of Riki rather well. Unusually Riki's belly began to show quite earlier than expected which cut Riki's visits to the city to avoid getting found by Iason. Riki used to get worried on the idea of the baby being in danger, but every time he'd worry, a kick would assure him everything was fine…

Riki had first noticed the bump a few weeks after he had moved into the mansion and was showering. While soaping up his chest and stomach, his hand glided over a firm bump. Immediately he washed away the suds and gasped seeing the bump. His hand shakily glided over it and he half sobbed/laughed with tears of pure bliss filling his eyes, threatening to fall. Riki had never been so happy in his life than he was when he actually felt the proof of life that existed inside him. growing with each passing day. 

Suddenly it hit Riki that he really was going to have someone who was going to share the rest of his life with him and Riki broke down sobbing and screaming. Rei had run into the bathroom and had been shocked to see headstrong, confident and strong willed master on the floor in heaps of sobs. The sobs wouldn’t have been so hard if not for the fact that he also felt the sadness of Iason’s absence with made him howl in sorrow. All the pain and sadness he had kept hidden in his heart had all poured out and he couldn’t stop it anymore. That night, he had cried himself to sleep. The next morning he had awoken feeling slightly lighter. It seemed all he needed was a little time to cry his heart out for the heaviness of Iason’s absence. That was when Rei had been told about Riki’s pregnancy and the boy was taken a back with the fact that, Riki, fully male no matter how anyone looked was pregnant with a baby. Though the boy had soon accepted it and moved on with the purpose of providing his master with the upmost care he could.

And so,

Rei had studied up on all the sorts of foods Riki should be taking and the types of exercises. Riki didn't like the part of his day when he had to exercise. Riki got tired very quickly and would sleep a lot too.

"It is getting chilly master…do you wish to turn in for today or would you rather sit a bit more?" asked Rei once he had reached his master's side.

"I want to stay a bit more…" Riki let a leg down and began swinging again. Rei smiled and opened the blanket he had rolled up in his hands. Riki smiled and snuggled once the blanket was over him.

"Then half hour more master…" Rei bowed and left to make dinner leaving Riki to watch the sun as it set into the horizon.

***ANK***

For the first time in the history of Amoi, Iason was exhausted and no one would have imagined that the most powerful man on Amoi was passed out on his desk. After going for three and a half months without sleep, Iason had scanned 25.8% of the galaxy going all out on finding Riki. His mind was filled with the thoughts of his young lover, where could he be? Is he healthy? Is he alright!? Iason was aware of the fact that his mongrel had the qualities of getting mixed up in trouble…but in his condition…he was more endangered…what…what was the worst that could…his mind finally backfired and he had collapsed.

Luckily, Raoul had decided to visit his friend and almost fainted when he saw Iason on his desk. Raoul thought the worst had happened and the elite was rushed to his lab where Raoul would personally take care of his friend. He was relieved to know that his friend had collapsed due to exhaustion alone and not something serious. Once he had made sure every test he knew was done and everything was stable, he rushed to Jupiter's chambers to inform her of everything as well as the very reason her most favored child was in such a condition.

*** In Jupiter's Chamber***

"Explain…" was all that escaped Jupiter's lips while her cold mercury lips looked down on one of her Blondie child that her most favored child called his friend. Green eyes looked up as if a child about to be scolded by its mother…

"He…um…Iason is fine…he was…just exhausted…and…he fainted."

Jupiter almost choked on links flowing through her for a moment.

"Reason?" her voice now much softer knowing her beloved child was not in danger…the memory of Dana Bahn would forever be engraved in her memory. She would never forget the fear she felt, for the first time upon seeing the explosion.

"Uh…." Raoul was not feeling well about being under the cold mercury eyes.

"SPEAK UP!" Jupiter was losing her patients.

"AH! He…he did not rest or sleep for…several…months…" startled a bit Raoul spoke

"Is it because of the mongrel that had left?"

"Y-yes…he…he has been searching for him…"

"How much has he searched already?"

"T-twenty five...point eight percent…"

"I see…well, you are to inform him that once he awakens, he is to come and have an audience with me."

"Y-yes Jupiter…" with that he bowed and left hurriedly.

***ANK***

After dinner Riki was in bed reading a book he had ordered. The fake ID he had gotten was actually paying off…not that Riki knew, Jupiter had once again pulled a few strings by making the ID genuine. Riki was enjoying his life here…he felt free…he had a purpose to live with care now…he had to protect the child residing within him and unconsciously sighed as he rubbed his swollen belly which seemed to be as large as a seven month stage.

"I wonder how he is doing…" Riki closed his eyes and put an arm over his eyes, placing the book on his chest in order to stop the forming tears. Riki sighed again as he drifted to sleep with the memory of his lover in his mind. Riki's sexual drive had lowered a lot since he had left and well Riki was glad for it. He had heard that usually it would go up during pregnancies for people but he was glad that for him it was different. Because he wouldn't have been able to stay away from approaching Iason if that were the case.

***ANK***

Beep…beep…beep…

What was that awful sound? And why is it so loud?

Iason slowly opened his eyes and saw his penthouse's familiar ceiling in front of him. He tried to get up but felt his body heavy. He had exhausted himself…he wanted nothing more than to find his lover and hold him in his arms. He didn't care what happened anymore…these three and a half months were longer and more painful than the year he had let him go back to Ceres. He just wanted him back!

"Finally awake Iason?" Iason turned his head to see Raoul standing next to Iason's bed. "Jupiter wishes to see you right away once you are able to move…"

"Then I will go now…" Iason lifted his head and sat up.

"Are you sure Iason? You have yet to recover completely…"

"It is fine…I want to go see her…I have too…" sliding his legs down and stood. Cal rushed in with his clothes and Iason began to dress.

Raoul sighed and shook his head. There was nothing he could say that would stop the head of the syndicate from going to Jupiter now.

"At least have this before you leave…" Raoul offered Iason a golden liquid in a cup.

Iason took the liquid and downed it in one go and was ready to leave.

***ANK***

Riki woke with a familiar feeling of nausea. And was about dash for the bathroom when rei appeared with a basket and Riki puked his gut out. After wiping his mouth he took a sip of the chilled water and a few salty crackers which soothed his stomach.

"Where would you like to eat breakfast today master?" Rei asked pulling a fresh pair of oversized cloths out.

"Out…and I want to sit in my hammock…the weather seems pleasant…and besides I feel so good today despite the fact I just puked…" Riki chuckled and went to his bathroom. Rei smiled and left to make breakfast for his master.

***ANK***

Iason stood in front the doors to Jupiter's chambers…the doors slid open and Iason entered.

Immediately the lights flickered and Jupiter's hologram formed cupping Iason's form in her palms that glowed…

"How are you my child…?" she spoke in a gentle voice.

"The same as always…" Iason spoke eyes cast down.

"Do you miss that mongrel so much that you would overwork yourself…?" at her words Iason looked up into the warm silver eyes that once he knew were to be so cold…

"I…"

Jupiter's hologram smiled and spoke…

"Do you wish to see him?"

"…!" Iason did not say anything but the expression on his face said it all.

"Iason…you have been searching this galaxy…but have you thought of looking on Amoi first…?"

Iason's eyes shot open! Why had he not think of it!? The first think to do would have been to look on Amoi! How could he have been so stupid!? 

‘But wait…how would Jupiter know about looking here?’ Iason got suspicious but didn’t let anything show. He would have to looking it soon. Since it was Jupiter who had approved the insemination and the only explanation of Riki escaping so easily could only be that he was aided…with Jupiter being the top suspect in the list of suspects. There was also the fact that the pet ring had come off without any sign of tampering. Meaning it was removed willingly. Which is only possible by two beings, one, the master and in Iason’s case the chances of that were scratched off. The second control was with Jupiter…another red flag. 

Picking up on her golden child's initial thoughts and she somewhat chuckled in her own way.

"You were Blinded my son…"

"Blinded? By what?" Iason looked at the hologram that now floated in air.

"A feeling humans called…love…" the hologram smiled and a map appeared in front on him. There was a red dot blinking and Iason looked up as the map transferred to the terminal on his wrist.

"Go my child…"

Without a second thought Iason turned and left…

***ANK***

The cool sea breeze chilled the sun warmed tan skin as Riki lay under the palm trees…the rustling sound of the leaves and the splashing sound of the sea calmed him down. Wearing his sunglasses he relaxed half way to the shore line from the house. Rei was serving him drinks and snacks when he asked.

"Master…my I ask a question?"

"Sure…I don't see why you fu-…I mean…why you shouldn't…" Riki had cut back on cursing since Rei had told him the baby could hear whatever was going on outside and well he didn't want his baby to hear curses. He had also given up smoking. He had improved his speech considerably a lot but every now and then he would have small slip up though he would manage to control the word half way…the slip ups would usually happen during the times when he would be in a very good or very bad mood. To sum it up, they would happen when he would let his guard down…

"Then…master do you not wonder what the child inside you looks like? Or…if it is healthy or…"

"Relax Rei, I know that the babies are fine and healthy because every time I worry, they kick the living daylights out of me…" Riki smiled and Rei's eyes went wide.

"B-b-babies!? No wonder you’re bigger than normal…wait…how did…?"

Riki's smile got wider.

"I just felt it…recently actually…" Riki spoke and placed a half munched cookie on his swollen belly.

"Felt it…? But how…?" the moment the words left Rei's mouth, a kick from the inside of Riki caused the cookie to fly in the air and Riki caught it as it was coming down.

"like this…" he pointed to his belly with the cookie…but when he saw the confused look on the furniture he chuckled and explained stretching a bit. “ I was in bed reading one night when one of the baby kicked…and then suddenly the was another kick on the opposite direction…so the only possible explanation for this is there are more babies…or else you will have to believe that a baby can do a 180 degree split inside the womb and then kick…" Riki laughed and so did Rei. "Though I might be wrong too…"

"Then do you wish to have an ultrasound done so to find out?" Rei offered.

"NO" Riki's smile was gone.

"I-I'm sorry master! D-do forgive me master…" Rei shifted back a bit with his head bowed but then saw Riki relax again.

"It's…okay…just ask me before you do anything okay?"

"Y-yes master…"

***ANK***

Iason was in his private hover car with tinted windows. The destination was set and he would be reaching there in a few hours…

Immediately after leaving Jupiter's chambers he had left for the destination on the map that had been transferred into his wrist terminal. He did not even waste time to change.

He was so impatient in the car that he kept on tapping his foot despite the fact he knew that his destination was hours away, yet he still could not wait to see what would unfold once he reached his intended destination.

***ANK***

Jupiter smiled in her chambers watching as her golden child's transport left to go to the destination on the map…

"He will not harm him anymore…once that child is in my grasp; nothing will stand in my way…"

The lights of her room flickered and dimmed as she retreated to her main dwelling. 

***ANK***

Riki had enjoyed a swim in the sea then a shower at home, a nice meal and some ice cream…

A few days ago he had wanted to eat something cold and sweet so Rei had brought some chocolate ice cream…Riki had never had ice cream before and adored it now. Rei had bought smaller versions of all flavors and after testing them all Riki decided on a few favorites. The chocolate one was one of them. It was not a sweet kind of chocolate, more like a bitter yet sweet one. Some had nuts in them, some with caramel, and some had chocolate chips in them. It was late afternoon when Rei came and said he had a guest. Rei looked overwhelmed and Riki smiled.

Riki had made a few friends when he used to go to a new favorite bar of his in the new city. Riki slowly arose from his seat and began to waddle towards the mansion with the sand crunching under his feet creating a soothing feeling as if getting a pedicure.

"I don't like them master…" rei pouted.

"I know…but still…they are good people…" Riki smiled.

Two pairs of footsteps were heard walking on the marble floor as Riki stepped into the hall. The two men were from Porptus, a planet in the southern region of the galaxy and there male bonding and male pregnancy was common in their ruling family there and they had no problem with Riki's stomach growing at all.

Maki was the older of the two with light brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. He was more o the mature type. The other, Taki, was more childish sort and loved to tease Rei. Both were friends as well as cousins. They had come to Amoi to start a business of their own. They had successfully established an export/import business and were very happy with their success. Luke and Cid had visited a few weeks ago and were surprised to see Riki's belly. Riki had to explain from A to Z of what the whole thing was about leaving the part of who the father was, out. When Cid tried to press Riki for a hint Riki bounced back with a lot of anger.

"How are you feeling?" Maki spoke as he smiled greeting Riki.

"Good…nice of you guys to drop by…" Riki slowly sat down with Rei's help.

"Yeah, and guess what! We had a 2.8% profit this year!" Taki flopped on the plush off-white sofa.

Riki smiled and said, "That's great! Last year you told me it was only 1.2% right?"

Maki nodded and the three of them began chatting while Rei left in order to prepare a snack for the guests.

***ANK***

Iason sighed heavily when he had almost reached the city but were stuck due to an accident happening a bit further from them.

"When is this traffic going to move…!?" Iason could just order Cal to slam the cars out of the way and no one would do anything…but then that would cause a panic that a blondie was here and the stakes of his lover taking off to run away from him were high if he was indeed here in Megawa.

Iason shifted back into his seat and sighed closing his eyes. Waiting for the traffic to clear Iason's mind was only filled with the thoughts of his lover…

***ANK***

After long hearty chats Riki's two mates left and Riki went back to his hammock. Rei smiled and began to prepare dinner. When the doorbell rang and Rei went to answer, he presumed it was one of the cousins and looked through the cam. His eyes widened when saw a few guards standing and a hover car with tinted windows parked at the entrance.

"Yes?" Rei regained his calm and spoke through the mic.

"His Excellency, the head of the Amoian Syndicate, wishes to see the master of this house…" a guard spoke and stood back.

Rei's eyes widened and he trembled. Snapping out of his shock he immediately opened the door without a second thought. Standing on the porch he saw the door to the expensive car open and there he was…many furniture dreamed to get a real live glimpse of the well know blondie, who would have thought he would be one of the lucky ones. He stood there in awe of the moment as Iason straightened and walked towards him. Rei immediately moved back to open the door for him in very furniture like manner and began to lead him to the sitting area in the huge hall...

Iason looked around for any indication for who the owner was but there was nothing…it all seemed like a model home…what kind of a person was this owner…? And why was Riki living here? Iason's rage grew until his eyes were caught by a picture frame…while Rei was gone to make a drink for the blondie, Iason got up and walked to the picture…his eyes widened only in the slightest when he scanned the picture…it was Riki…standing in the beachy sand in front of a white hammock ruffling Rei's hair as the boy was trying to serve a drink…a small unseen smile crept to Iason's lips as he gazed lovingly at the picture…at least there was no sign of sadness on Riki's face…what's more, Riki looked…happy…just like when Riki and Iason were planning to have a baby.

Not being able to wait anymore Iason placed the picture back and looked around for the way to the beach…and he saw the open back porch…he strode towards it and stepped down the steps hurriedly looking around. Iason knew Riki would be somewhere near the hammock…he just knew…and then the sapphire crystal blue eyes fell upon the figure with hair as black as night gently swinging in the same white hammock. Without even realizing his feet began shuffling forwards towards the figure draped in the soft looking creamy white blanket…the golden shimmer of the sunset made the blanket glister like gold and diamonds. Then, the blanket shifted and a tan shoulder began to show from the top…when he stopped right beside the figure facing his back, the sand crunched beneath Iason's feet and the figure spoke.

"What took you so long Rei?" the figure spoke not tearing his eyes away from the glittering sunset. "Do you have any idea how long I was wai…" Riki's voice trailed off as he turned and his eyes widened falling upon the large figure standing behind him, his pale skin and hair bathed in the golden sunlight…instinctively Riki's hand fell upon the large swell of his belly as he began to pale…

"Ia…Ias…" Riki tried to shift back but couldn't in the hammock.

‘Why!? Why now!? How could he have found him!? No…! Not now! My babies…my babies are still…’

Iason noticed the fear in his wild beast's eyes and broke out of his shocked state. The blue orbs softened and Iason simply leaned down, pulling the frightened male into his embrace that had longed to hold him for oh so long… Riki clutched the blanket in his hand over his baby bump in order to somehow protect it…until he heard those words…

"Oh how much I have missed you Riki…forgive me my love…"

Were his ears playing tricks on him? Was this another dream similar to the ones he had wished so dearly to be true? Was he hallucinating? It couldn't be real…the great Iason Mink would never apologize…never…not even if it killed him…

"My…My bab-" Riki's breath shook with fear as the scenes from the time in Raoul's lab were replayed in his mind as if it had happened only a few hours ago but he was cut off by Iason who, sensing Riki's hostility, said in a soothing voice.

"Our baby…as long as it is a part of you…I do not mind…I will not mind anything as long as you want it…I will not disappoint you a second time…"

Riki's doubts were washed away when Iason shifted his head from the junction of Riki's neck and shoulder brushing his velvety lips on Riki's own soft ones. With his other hand, Riki clutched Iason's expensive tunic and a tear rolled down the side of the beautiful tan face…Iason leaned closer wrapping an arm around his beloved pulling the brunet closer making the kiss deeper. Iason nipped on Riki's lower lip in order to gain access inside Riki's mouth and was granted. Iason pushed his velvety tongue into the hot cavern and explored every nook and cranny of the cavity. A soft moan escaped Riki's lips as Iason continued…the hand that had previously clutched the blanket had now laced itself into Iason's hair near the scalp and began to tug lightly. The need for air separated the two deprived lovers…they both gazed into each other's eyes as they began to calm down…Riki still didn't trust Iason would so easily accept the babies when before he had planned to kill them...but he would let it go...for now...

Iason gently lifted Riki up and helped him stand…the sun had set with the lovers in each other's arms and now the sky began to take a darker shade as the night began folding in…

In a distance, the sound of shuffling feet in the sand was heard by the two as they turned to see the young Rei running towards them. He shuffled to a stop a few feet away to see the head of the syndicate with an arm wrapped around his master…his eyes were wide…

"It's…chilly…" Riki whispered.

"Then shall we go inside?" Iason whispered back as he smiled and began to move towards the house with Riki in his arms…

***ANK***

Slowly Riki's eyes fluttered open and he gazed at the wall in front of him while he laid on his left side.

‘Was it all a dream..?’

Thought Riki as tears began to well up in his eyes when suddenly he gasped at feeling a foreign weight pressing into him.

"I-Iason?" squeaked Riki.

"Yes?" spoke Iason in a soft voice gently brushing the strands of hair from Riki's neck.

"Umm...no...nothing..." Both men were laying there under the sheets bare as the day they were born. Riki closed his eyes but then they shot open when he felt Iason's hand gently rub Riki's swollen belly. Just then, Riki flinched groaning a bit and Iason halted his movement, his eyes widening.

"What...?" asked Iason sitting up on his elbow eyeing Rik's swollen stomach.

"They kicked..." Riki smiled slowly turning onto his back and Iason could clearly see a small foot pressing where Iason's hand had been moments ago...

Iason broke into a smile and gently rubbed the small foot that could be seen on the outside of Riki’s womb.

"Fascinating..." Iason shifted and settled between Riki's legs and began to explore every inch on riki's stomach. Every now and then he was rewarded a kick here and there and for the first time Riki saw a genuine, happy expression on Iason's face.

So he really does want them after all...Riki smiled and entwined his fingers into Iason's golden hairs.

Iason began kissing Riki's belly making Riki giggle. "S-stop...pfff... hahahhhahahh...ahhahahahhahhahhah...ahaahhahaha..." Iason smiled, his heart swelled hearing Riki’s laughter, as he rubbed his belly and put his ear to it trying to listen to his belly.

"Forgive me Riki...I was not there for you...when you had needed me the most..." Iason closed his eyes lowering his head a bit. Riki was surprised at the statement and smiled. "It’s alright...you suffered enough too..." Iason looked up and when he saw Riki smile, the corner of his lips began to turn up as well.

Suddenly Riki gasped and cluched his belly and Iason got a bit shocked and taken a back. "What's wrong Riki!?"

"Its...nothing...hah...just that...they kicked at the same time..." Riki panted a bit and slowly laid his head back into the soft pillow. Iason sighed a sigh of relief but then something struck him.

"They?"

"Heh...yeah...there is more than one...that I am sure of..." Iason's face lit up and he leaned closer claiming Riki's lips with his own.

"Iason, there is one more thing...i want to ask..."

"Of course beloved..."

"Can...can we...go and get...um..."

Iason looked at Riki puzzled and asked. "Do you wish to go see a doctor..?"

Riki nodded and Iason smiled.  
Despite the fact that he hated the doctors and was afraid before that Iason would find him. plus have him get rid of the babies, but now he knew Iason would protect them. Truth be told, Riki had actually been very worried about the babies and wanted to make sure that they were healthy. The only assurance he had was the strength the babies showed while using his insides as a platform for Sumer slants.

"Indeed...I will be quite pleased too..." Iason smiled and shifted so that Riki could snuggle into his chest and Riki did just that.

***ANK***

Raoul was pacing back and forth in his lab where Iason had promised to meet after his meeting with Jupiter.

Iason should have been back hours ago! What was taking so long?

Raoul finally decided to call Iason on his wrist terminal but the response he got surprised him. Iason's terminal was in blocking mode which meant no one would be able to contact him. Raoul got worried.

‘What if he got into some kind of trouble because of that despicable mongrel? Jupiter did seem serious when she had asked him to tell Iason about the appointment…but…where exactly is he!?’

***ANK***

Jupiter smirked and began to look over the rest of the city…everything was going according to plan…and soon…everything would set in place for her…she was indeed very pleased with the events that had unfolded, Iason was no longer a threat and Riki's offspring would be a very important aspect of her plan…they were the main batter of the cake that was to be baked…and how much she was pleased that now, everything would be as smoothly as silk…

***ANK***

A few hours had passed since Riki was lying in bed with Iason spooning him. Riki's fingers were entwined with Iason's as their hands lay on the large baby bump. The moment of peace was broken by Riki who became embarrassed when his stomach growled making Iason chuckle.

"Hungry beloved?" the moment the words left Iason's lips, a kick was felt under their hands and both pair of eyes fell to the respective area.

"They sure seem to be…" Riki chuckled and Iason shifted so the Riki could lay on his back for a bit. Then he move behind Riki so Riki could sit between his legs, on his lap, with Riki's back touching Iason's chest. Iason wrapped his arms around Riki's shoulders and kissed the nap of his neck making him shiver. The memories of last night came flooding to him as Iason continued to suck and lick his favorite spot…

"Sto…Ia…ason…ah!" gripping on a bit of golden hair he arched his back a bit.

Last night Iason had loved Riki so gently that Riki had lost his mind. Endless loving…caressing, kissing, touching, licking, groping and loving…Iason had made Riki cum so much that Riki pleaded to Iason to fuck him. When Riki did, Iason did not wait another second before sliding into the hot, wet cavern that so eagerly awaited his arrival. The slow and gentle thrusts made Riki scream for more. Riki begged Iason to fuck him harder and to make him scream but Iason did no such thing. he claimed he would love him slowly today, taste him deeply and whole. Explore Riki’s every nook and cranny. Shower him with endless love. Make him feel like he had never before and true to his word, he did.

"Rei…?" Riki called out.

"Yes mast-…" the boy was silenced by the vision he saw before him…the leader of the Tanagura Syndicate, the most powerful man on all of Amoi and maybe the whole galaxy was sitting in bed naked with his master who was also naked with only the sheets covering their privates. The smell of sex heavy in the air as small pinkish marks could be seen on Riki.

Seeing the shock and confusion of the furniture's face, Iason kissed Riki's cheek and smiled.

"Go and ready breakfast for us boy." Iason spoke and Riki smiled.

"I want to eat pancakes today…" Riki stretched a bit and yawned. Rei bowed and left hurriedly and Riki pulled on Iason's strand of gold hair making him turn his face towards him. Suddenly Riki leaned up and kissed Iason. Iason was taken by surprise but then relaxed into the kiss as he began responding with the same passion the younger one showed. Sliding his tongue into his mouth Riki moaned and kept kissing him.

***ANK***

Raoul was sitting in his lab fearing the worst when suddenly his wrist terminal rang and he saw that the caller ID was Iason’s. He immediately picked up and the first thing he asked without waiting for a response was…

"Where are you!?"


	6. Me, You And The Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the delayed update, I was suffering from a bit of hiatus first and then fractured my ankle which caused me to loose even the slightest inspiration I had. but little by little I am glad I could finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy the update! if there any mistakes please point them out so that I can correct them since I didn't have the time to read the whole chapter to fix misspells of grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy the story! and be sure to leave lots of comments since they help me keep myself motivated!
> 
> Happy Reading!  
> P.S  
> There will be a lemon added on a later date in this chapter. when it is done I will mention it here and (LEMON BEGINS) sign will be added in bold before it begins so you won't need to go through the whole chapter just to look for it.
> 
> Lots Of Love  
> Black kitty77

Breakfast had been served to the two occupants of Riki’s master bedroom early. Yet only recently was it being consumed, which was due to Iason’s wish of feeding Riki which Riki had furiously reacted to. It was only after a long argument and a lot of effort in convincing Riki that Iason had gotten the permission to feed Riki since the young man had been too stubborn to give in to the blondie. But after much persuasion from Iason, he had put his pride aside and let the man feed him.

"Raoul is coming over…" Iason spoke as he fed Riki his breakfast.

"Why?" Riki, with a full mouth, glanced at Iason looking a bit concerned.

"I will not have any but the best of the best doctor look at you…he will be here by afternoon so do you wish to do anything while he is still not here?" Iason asked with a gentle smile but received a naughty smirk instead. It amazed him sometimes how easily Riki’s moods changed but of course Iason did not mind, in fact he welcomed it.

When Rei was informed to expect a visit from a doctor by Riki’s intercom, it surprised him that his master was going to get a check-up when before whenever the word ‘hospital’ or ‘check-up’ was brought up; he used to just flip in anger.

‘What of this morning…? Wait…it can't be…! Blondies are not allowed to pair! How…how can…argh!’

After breakfast Riki told Rei that he was going for a small walk on the beach and that there was no need for him to accompany him as Iason would be there to help if anything occurred. Rei had bowed and watched his master waddle and the great blondie stride on their way out of the back porch towards the sandy beach…

The reason Riki wanted to take a walk was not just that he wanted to stretch his legs…it was also because he had to 'talk' to Iason about certain things…

***ANK***

Raoul was in his car as it drove on the highway…there hadn't been a port for shuttles built yet or else the blondie would have rode to the shuttle instead of his hover car, which, in truth, was much faster and comfortable…but that was not the reason he was upset right now…

Raoul fuming internally over the fact that Iason had ordered Katze to accompany Raoul upon his visit. And to be together with mongrel, breathing the same air with him irritated him to no end.

"Why are you coming with me in the first place?" finally Raoul asked letting out a small sound of irritation.

"Because Lord Mink asked me to…" was a stoic reply thrown his way, irritating the blondie further.

"Would it have killed you to travel in another car?" Raoul's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No Lord Am, in fact it would have been a relief, but due to the urgency of the situation, I could not arrange one in time…" this time Katze looked the blondie in the eyes. His face and voice were as calm as ever, but his eyes showed the irritation he was feeling and it was quite similar to Raoul's own irritation.

"You dare to speak to me in such a tone!? You will regret the day you were born once I have my way with you." Raoul made the dark promise which he had all intentions of keeping. As soon as Iason did not need the red head mongrel, he would take him off his hands and make sure the red head would never see the light of day.

"I am sure I have not disrespected you in any way, but if so, do pardon my behavior…" replied Katze in very furniture like manner.

"…" Raoul could not say anything to the ex-furniture and crossed his arms. Then he leaned forward to grab a glass for some wine when Katze's furniture like instincts took over and in no time he had grabbed a glass and poured the wine for the blondie sitting looking at him wide eyed. Katze was already offering the glass when he realized what he was doing. Raoul took the offered glass and sipped as he examined the boy in front of him with a questioning gaze when suddenly the car jolted, tipping Katze from his seat and throwing him over Raoul. This in turn also caused his drink to spill over him a bit as well as him choking on some making him cough. Straightening up Katze lifted his face and a pair of golden orbs met the emerald green ones. A blush formed but a gasp escaped when he tried to move back and Raoul shifted making the blondie's knee brush against his groin. The gasp was not the only indication of emotion, Raoul flinched with his eyes widening at the sensation his knee felt.

‘This mongrel was not castrated!? But how can this be!?’ Raoul thought flaring up yet did not let it show except in his eyes.

Katze immediately stepped back settling into his seat. Katze did not meet Raoul's eyes fearing he might question him and prayed that he would not have noticed anything. Katze's curiosity got the best of him and he stole a glance at Raoul who sat there staring at him with an empty glass.

"The wine…" Katze immediately looked into the small cabinet for a wet towel to clean the blondie's tunic and a strong hand gripped his wrist.

"You're not castrated?" Raoul sounded more like the upscale blondie that just found out that there was a flaw in one of his goods than the normal Raoul.

"I am Lord Am…" Katze tried to pull away from the blondie's grip but his attempts were of no use.

"Do not lie to me mongrel!" Raoul tightened his grip making Katze flinch in pain as a small gasp escaped his lips. Realizing that he was using too much strength for Katze to handle, Raoul loosened his grip and pulled the mongrel closer.

Katze paled completely because now his secret was out. He would be punished which meant…

"Execution…" Katze didn't realize he had spoken the last word and flinched when a dark chuckle erupted from within the blondie's chest.

"You will not be executed mongrel because you are no longer a furniture. You are merely a lowly worker working under the employment of the highest ranked blondie…" Raoul leaned back and let Katze reach for the towel to clean the spilled wine.

"Lord Am…please do not speak of this to anyone…" the dealer's voice seemed firm yet there was a bit of shakiness underneath the surface which only a blondie’s hearing could have detected.

"And why is it, if I may ask, that important to keep such a thing such a secret?" Raoul was beginning to enjoy himself watching the dealer squirm under his gaze was very refreshing.

Raoul’s eyes suddenly got a twinkle in them and Katze knew that was never a good sign, especially when it came to Raoul. Raoul gave Katze a head to toe look over as if examining his next subject.

Thoughts of what Raoul had instore for the red head began running in the blondie’s mind. As he thought of ways how to test his newly found lab rat, he relaxed and allowed his tunic to be cleaned by the ex-furniture.

***ANK***

"Iason…what the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh…Let me listen…"

"What are you listening for!? There is no sound that’s gonna come outa there!" Riki pulled on some golden strands and Iason slightly glared at the man that was carrying the unborn babies.

"My ability to hear is far greater than yours thus I am trying to listen to their heart beats which you cannot but can only feel, so will you  ** _please_**  be quiet for a moment and allow me to listen?"

Iason shifted back into his place and put his ear to Riki's belly and smiled. Riki huffed and laid back into the hammock. Riki had one leg on Iason's lap and one was behind his back. Iason was sitting between his legs in the hammock with his feet touching the soft sand and with his ear on the baby bump. Once in a while Iason would gently massage Riki's tense muscles making him moan in relaxation. Life, at that moment, just felt great for Riki. He just wished that time would stop; that Iason and he would be in this blissful moment for eternity…but the moments like this did not last forever…on the conterary they seem to be fleeting mostly…

Just then Rei approached with a tray of drinks and snacks.

Riki, after breakfast had explained Rei everything about Iason from the time they had found out he could have babies until he had taken the boy in. Riki simply told the boy that Iason was his lover and that many things happened that caused the circumstances to change but then Rei asked a question that left Riki speechless…

"Master if you don’t mind me asking, weren't blondies not allowed to pair…?"

Riki did not know how to respond to the boy but luckily, just then Iason walked out in a robe and after kissing Riki he spoke.

"I am the favored child of Jupiter and I always do as I wish. Jupiter knows that…" looking into Riki's eyes gently, Iason spoke and softly caressed the jaw line of Riki's right side as he stood on Riki's left. After a bit of silence Rei bowed and went to complete his task of making snacks knowing Riki wished to go on the beach for a while.

"Bon apatite…" and with that he left just as quickly as he had come.

"Rei looks a bit pale…" Riki wondered out loud as he watched Rei leave them with their snacks and walk back to the mansion.

"He seems to worry about his position now that you will be returning to Eos…"

"WHAT!? WOAH! HOLD ON THERE COWBOY! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT GOING BACK!?" Riki looked at Iason startled raising his voice a bit and Iason .

"That is the best and most logical option for you and the babies; to live closer to me, Megawa is much too far for me to immediately come to your aid when you need me. It takes approximately 7.84 hours form Tanagura by an air car. That is with the fact that no interruption occur during the journey. The shuttle port is yet to be built and then it would still take over half an hour to arrive." Iason spoke in a gentle tone yet it was laced with concern.

Riki hesitated for a bit because he knew that now he would not be able to spend even one night way from Iason. Now that everything was back where it should be he had lost the resolve that had given him the strength to keep away from the said blondie. Though that was the case, it was another fact the he loved it here. He felt a sense of freedom. He felt alive…like he had never before. Everything was perfect and he didn't was to change anything.

"But…I don't want to lose…" picking up on Riki's thoughts Iason smiled and spoke tenderly.

"You do not need to cut all ties with this city, Riki. You can come and visit whenever you wish…and as far as the furniture is concerned, I can see that he is very capable in taking care of you and would be quite useful to the Mink household…"

"What do you mean?" Riki asked eyeing Iason suspiciously.

"What I mean is that why not keep everything the way it is here and come back for a few days whenever you wish? We can both come and relax here…Cal will be taking care of everything in the penthouse but Rei will be responsible of taking your care alone. A personal attendant, if to name the position he would be getting in the Mink household. That way if Cal is to leave and go shopping or any such thing, Rei will still be there to take care of you…" Iason drew small circles on Riki's swollen belly and smiled when Riki began considering his options.

"Okay…fine, but! You have to promise to bring me here whenever I wish!" Riki demanded in tone which made Iason chuckle under his breath but the blondie would never admit the relief he felt upon Riki’s agreement. It was particularly hard to convince his pregnant mate usually. It was rare that Iason would be grateful to the hormonal changes the pregnancy brought to Riki’s demeanor. But of course those moments were less often than usual.

"I shall if I deem that you are in condition to travel…I give you my word on that…and I will also make sure that a shuttle port is made for this city as soon as possible…so that we can reach here in lesser time…the bullet line* will be good to establish too…for the Medasians…" Iason's mind began to produce ways to make both Tanagura and Megawa connect so that it would be easier for his lover to go to a place he wishes whenever he wishes and however he wishes…

"What's a bullet line…?" asked Riki looking a bit curious.

Iason chuckled and explained how a bullet line would work.

***ANK***

Stepping out of the hover car, Raoul stretched his legs as Rei opened the front door for the blondie. Rei’s eyes widened just a fragment but he schooled his expression since it was becoming of a furniture to show emotion so openly to everyone. It was only because Riki had told him to be himself when he was with him so he was. Rei then bowed and invited Raoul in while Niko followed his master holding a big bag.

“Where is your master boy?”

“On the beach your greatness, if you would follow me, I will lead you to him.”

‘Who was the mongrel living with to be living in such luxury?’

Raoul looked around the magnificent house and with a bit of irritation he stepped onto the sandy beach. He then followed the furniture to an area with a few palm trees and spotted a shadow of a large lump in a hammock. Due to the sun in his eyes he wasn’t able to properly have a look at who it was. When he was close enough it was with a lot of effort he stopped his mouth from falling open.

Iason was playing with Riki’s hair that reached Riki’s mid back while being practically laid between his legs. Iason’s other hand held a drink. Riki had his eyes closed with a serene look on his face.

The furniture announced the blondie's arrival and Iason put the glass down and stood.

"Ah, my good friend…it is good to see you are well…" Iason clasped Raoul on his shoulder obviously being in happiness. Raoul at first slightly doubted the fact that the man standing in front of him was really Iason or not.

"Iason…" Raoul nodded and glanced at Riki then looked back at him. "Would you care to explain to me how everything has ended up with this as its outcome?" by now Riki had opened his eyes and was staring at Raoul untrustingly.

"It is a long story, my friend…perhaps you would like to listen to it over dinner…for now, I would appreciate it if you would give Riki a check-up." Iason moved aside and Raoul saw Riki's full form.

"Very well. I will do it for you my friend." Raoul did not hide his irritation from Riki and took the bag Niko was holding. He them pulled out the necessary equipment out in order to check Riki.

Riki was a bit anxious of the second in command and glanced at Iason worriedly to which Iason simply smiled.

“I was completely fine without any check up until now so why do I need a check-up?” Riki almost whined and pleadingly glanced at Iason who ran a soothing hand on his cheek.

“We have already discussed this Riki. I will not have you unchecked. I do not wish to take any risks. Especially with our children…”

Riki sighed giving in just for the safety of his precious babies.

Iason stood by as Raoul was testing Riki because Riki seemed wary of Raoul. He was worried about what would be going through Raoul’s head or he might do something to his babies, but then was reassured when Iason got closer to him, gently whispering and telling him that he would make sure nothing would happened to Riki or his babies.

"Everything seems well…the only thing now left, is that we get a visual on the fetuses inside…" Raoul spoke in a slightly interested tone.

"Babies..!" Riki growled and Raoul glared at him.

"Patients Raoul you are a blondie. Have more self-control will you?" Iason chuckled when Rei came to inform them of dinner. Heading out to the table Iason helped Riki sit and sat next to him. Katze, who stood in the shadows, was also instructed to join them for a meal when Raoul spoke.

"Iason…we are blondies and we do not eat on the same table as… _them._ " Raoul glared at Riki who showed no sign of hiding his hatred.

"Raoul, then it would be better if I join you later on once everyone one is done with their food."

"Thank you" Raoul went to sit on the sofa and sipped on his wine as Riki and Katze ate .Occasionally Riki offered some food to Iason's lips and the blondie would accept with a smile. Then Riki would smirk at Raoul who would grip his sofa at the same time he would grit his teeth. Iason would be aware of everything and was amused watching his fellow blondie getting worked up over nothing thus enjoying his meal with his…lover.

After dinner Riki was lying on the sofa with his head in Iason's lap. Iason was running his fingers in Riki's hair repeatedly softy massaging his scalp as he spoke to Raoul of how the events that led to now occurred.

***ANK***

Watching the rest of the city, Jupiter had he attention on Riki more than usual. Every now and then there would be a bit of disturbance in the signals causing glitches. She knew that it would be soon before all her connections with the mongrel seized due to the microchip dissolving. She predicted that the chip would last at least a year…she could not understand why the chip was dissolving so quickly. But she was glad that Iason's mind set had been changed quickly…because if it had not…she would have been forced to do things that would disrupted her plan completely.

She then went back to surveying the rest of Tanagura…

***ANK***

"I see…" Raoul was deep in thought.

"The only conclusion my mind has been able to conjure up is that Jupiter has been behind all of this and helped Riki escape Eos." Iason sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But the question is why? Jupiter could have made clones of your mongrel and then used that clone as a carrier to do as she wished so why did she have him artificially inseminated?"

"That is what I would appreciate to know. Jupiter went behind my back. There most definitely is an ulterior motive. I will look into it ore once we are back in Tanagura. For now…what matters most is my beloved’s health and happiness." Iason let the corner of his lips turn up as his eyes fell upon Riki who was fast sleep in his lap.

A sigh was heard from Raoul and then he spoke. "There is one thing I would like to ask you Iason."

"Go on...I am listening…"

"Why is you ex-furniture not castrated?"

"I see…so you have found out…" Iason smiled a small smile.

"He was previously but I had him go under a reconstructive surgery…"

"But why!? It is against the proper conduct. "

Iason smirked.  _The reason is sitting in front of me right this instant…_ "I have my reasons…" Iason spoke in a gentle voice.

Raoul wanted to press further for answers but left it at that with a sigh. He knew he would not know anything as long as the blondie in front of him would not allow it…the day had been long and just when he was about to announce his retirement to his guest chambers, Katze walked into the house in a quick stride. He looked a bit out of breath and immediately presented the data pad in his had to Iason.

"I think you would like to see this, Iason…" Iason looked at the red head and check the data in the pad and Raoul saw Iason's eyes visibly widen.

"How…can this be…?"

"What is it?" Raoul looked Iason.

"It seems that the owner of this house is…Rikison." Iason took his eyes off of the pad and looked at the innocent sleeping face of his lover. "Katze, call the furniture here now." Iason slowly picked Riki up and took his to his bedroom and laid him on the bed and walked back to the sitting area where the small boy awaited nervously.

"Rei was it?" Rei nodded as Iason spoke with an aura that told him that if he spoke one little lie, he would never again see the light of another day.

"Who is your master?"

"Master Riki…"

"Who else lives in this house except for Riki and you?"

"N-no one you Excellency…"

"What is your master's real name?"

"Master has told me to call him Master Riki when we are alone but in the presence of outsider's I am to call him Rikison…"

"Hmm…I see…so this is how…"Iason chuckled a dark chuckle and looked at the boy cruel eyes.

"Pack everything that you have and that of your master's. We are all to leave tomorrow morning, and issue some droids to keep the place clean for the time we are away. Raoul, as soon as we get back I would like you to do a visual scan for the children inside of Riki and a few other tests…Katze, use the terminal in your guest room and find everything on Rikison. I want it by morning before we leave. If required, used my name to gain access is that understood?" Katze bowed and left so did Rei. Raoul watched them go and Iason turned to him.

"I thank you, Raoul…" Raoul smiled.

"There is nothing to thank me for. I am your friend after all Iason. You will always have my support…even if I despise the matter itself…" with a chuckle and a wave of a hand he left for his bedroom and so did Iason.

***ANK***

Clicking and snapping his tunic's buttons, Iason got ready. Riki was eating his breakfast and was almost done dressing as well. It was very early in the morning; in fact it was just an hour past dawn. Riki had been very irritated when he had not been allowed to sleep until his usual waking time especially after the love-making session he and Iason had had that kept him up most of the night.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Riki noticing Iason in deep thought.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, just…work…" the corners of his lips turned up and Riki just gave a slight nod.

"When are we leaving Rei?" asked Riki as he took his last bite watching rei come in to clear the plates.

"Everything is ready master…once you are ready, we will depart…" bowed Rei and walked out of the room.

Though it did not show, Rei was very excited to go to Tanagura. The boy had not seen much except for the place he was brought up and all the placed he went to after Riki had taken him under his wing.

Iason and Raoul had already had their breakfast and Raoul was going over the test reports in his pad that he had done before when Iason strode to him. "Is anything wrong?" Iason asked when he saw a disturbed look on the blondie's face.

"Hm? Ah, it is not of that much significant. You needn't think about it…" Raoul spoke closing the reports in his hand.

"Raoul…I have known you far too long to know when something is significant enough to be on your mind and when it is not, now speak."

Raoul sighed a bit and opened the reports again. "It's very insignificant…truly, but I can't seem to know why…" Raoul showed a few tests he did of Riki.

"I do not see your point Raoul…" Iason spoke scanning the results.

"Nothing is wrong. Just the size the fetu-"

"Use Children or offspring." Iason cut Raoul off who let the rest of his breath out as a huff and continued.

"As I was saying, the size of the _offspring_ …they seem too large or there is a possibility of having more than two…perhaps three?" Iason nodded when he looked at the paper and then looked Raoul in the eye.

"Once we are back you will not delay the scanning and then discuss the results with me as soon as you get them." Iason spoke and handed the pad back after closing repots. Just then Riki walked out wearing soft velvet black pants and a matching black velvet hoodie which somewhat seem to hide his baby bump making it unnoticeable. Underneath he wore a soft white shirt. Iason smiled at his lover's clever thinking and turned to him when he walked up to them.

"I'm ready to go…" Riki fixed his clothes one last time.

"Alright…" sliding his arm around Riki's back Iason walked with him and Raoul to the awaiting hover car.

***ANK***

Jupiter was getting impatient because the chip she had planted had dissolved and was not working anymore. She had diploid a few droids which were not monitoring Riki from a distance. Cold lifeless eyes watched as her target got into the hover car followed by her beloved child and then Raoul.

‘The sooner they get here the sooner I can resume my proper surveillance’

***ANK***

In the car Raoul could not help but glance at the two lovers sitting in the opposite seat from him…at first Riki and Katze sat side by side and Raoul and Iason did too…but then Riki had one of his mood swings and started blaming Iason for not loving him enough to the point that they were not sitting together, which caused the seat change between Raoul and Riki. Riki was now half way in Iason's lap happily snoring away and Raoul had his arms crossed on his chest with a slight frown.

He could not help but let out small huffs and puffs causing Iason to look up from the data pad in his hand. Stroking Riki's hair with his other hand, Iason lowered the data pad slightly and took a peek at the blondie's face and resuming reading he spoke.

"What is on your mind that has you so…so restless my friend?" he spoke in a soft smooth voice.

"Iason, I have been meaning to ask something…"

"Go on…" with that he lowered the data pad down.

"I have just recently found out that your ex-furniture is not castrated…" Raoul pressed and Katze stiffened glancing at Iason with fear as he had been the one to who had ordered him to keep that issue a complete secret but now it was out and worse to Raoul who was responsible for all the departments related to healthcare including the department that was responsible for castrating young furniture-to-be.

"Yes, indeed. He has not been castrated…" Iason brushed it off as if it was a matter of forgetting one's fire wood at home while going to the forest for camping.

"What? You knew!?" Raoul leaned slightly forward and Iason looked up sharply and coldly at him when Riki shifted a bit in his sleep due to Raoul's loud voice.

"Yes I did…it is not a matter worth so much importance Raoul so I suggest you calm a bit down…" Iason's voice low and was as cold as his gaze which seem to pierce him.

"I want him, In order to do a few tests on him. Give him to me." Raoul spoke sneaking a peek at the stiff redhead from the corner of his eye.

"He is still a very important employee to me Raoul. I can't have you tampering with him beyond limits rendering him useless to me…" Iason said in an almost bored tone.

"Do not worry my friend, I will make sure he is still capable of doing whatever it is he does now…or perhaps preform even better…" Raoul smirked, sending a chill down Katze's spine.

‘What could, possibly, this damn blondie want from me?! Tests!? Pff yeah right! Everyone can see clearly what kind of tests you want to do! God! I just wish I could…just smack him and run! But of course then I will not be able to get away with smacking him…I must think of something to get out of this mess before Iason agrees to whatever this man wants. What the fuck am I going to do!?’

Though it did not show on the face of the redhead, he was in turmoil of emotions. What was he going to do? Everyone knows that whenever something goes into Raoul’s lab, it will never be the same…

***ANK***

The hover car had just entered the Tanagura city gates and Riki woke to a pair of amused blondies and a pale shit scared redhead. Riki made a mental note to ask Iason later on and stretched like a cat in Iason's lap making Iason’s lips curl from the corner upwards as his hand gently stroked Riki's baby bump before his precious loved sat up.

"Where are we?" Riki spoke sitting up and straightening his clothes while Iason slowly slid a hand behind his neck making him moan a bit in relaxation as he worked the small knots in his neck.

"We have entered Tanagura. We will soon be at Eos, the traffic has been held for us to move swiftly. Apparently this time is a rush hour and I would not want to be stuck in traffic. Did you sleep well?"

Riki suddenly felt chilly and shifted to get closer to the blondie and Iason lifted his arm and wrapped it around him giving him even more heat. Iason was rewarded with a light satisfied moan as Riki snuggled closer.

Enjoying the warm feeling that pooled in his chest, Riki sighed in contentment. It was soon after that the car stopped in front of the gates to Eos and the doors opened. Iason was the first to step out followed by Riki, Katze and then Raoul. Rei and Niko got out from the passenger seat next to the driver and followed his charge in a small distance.

Placing a hand on Riki's back Iason urged him forward with a small smile and Riki walked into the lobby looking around. Many things had changed including the shops. He asked Iason what had happened and Iason told him that the Syndicate had made a deal with a neighboring planet called Lukeria and Proptus.

After checking out the lobby Riki noticed that everyone pet or elite were staring at the five people that were walking into the heart of the lobby in order to get to the side with the elevators. The people were not staring at Riki's belly but the very fact that Riki was back! They had all been glad that the filth that had defiled Jupiter's favored son’s perfect image and personality. But now, he was back and they did not like it. Raoul and Katze were following close behind noticing the change in atmosphere as more and more people noticed Riki's arrival.

"Raoul, I shall see you in your lab my friend, in approximately three hours once we have freshened up a bit…" Iason spoke as he waited for the doors of his private elevator to open.

"Very well, I will get things ready for your pet's tests…and while you're making your way to my lab, be sure to bring  _him_ with you…" Raoul glanced at Katze who had a subtle tremor to his being which was only noticeable to a blondie’s enhanced visual capability.

"Of course, but do make sure he returns by night fall…" with that Iason walked into the elevator with Riki, Rei with a smile and Katze with a pale expression followed them…he would not know what would happen to him once he was in the hands of the man who was known to be very cruel with his subjects…he could only presume the worst.

Once at the door of the penthouse, the door slid open and Cal greeted his master with a bow…when he lifted his head shock took over him and he broke into a smile.

"Master Riki!"

"Hey…uh…Cal…how are you kid?" Riki smiled a bit uncomfortably.

Ordering Cal to get the bath first and then the food ready with Rei as his assistant, Iason commented that he and his pregnant mate would bath first and then consume the meal in the bedroom.

***ANK***

Connected to Raoul’s lab, was a small area which was fashioned into a bedroom befitting a blondie.

Raoul removed his tunic while Niko prepared a bath. Wearing his birthday suit Raoul stepped into the bath easing into the deliciously war and soothing water.  Beckoning Niko to have a meal ready for him when he got out, Raoul relaxed closing his eyes savoring the soothing effect of the bath salts and scents.

Once out of the bath, dried and redressed into fresh clothes, Raoul found an extravagant meal waiting to be consumed in his bedroom. Consuming the food Raoul went into his lab to get things in order for Riki’s testing and for his own experiments on Katze. Raoul smirked thinking of all the things he would be doing to the redhead mongrel. He would be sure to get even with that smart out of his.

 While elsewhere in the Eos tower, a certain redhead sneezed getting a chill.

***ANK***

After they were done with food Iason, Riki and Rei made their way to Raoul's lab.

In the lab Riki was now lying on an examination table with his swollen belly exposed. Riki was hanging between fear and anger towards Raoul and seeing the restlessness on his lover's face Iason stepped forward gently grasping one of Riki's hands slowly stroking it in a calming gesture. Riki looked at Iason and received a smile.

Raoul scanned Riki and the machine began to process the results with a series of beeps.

_Beep…beep…beep…beeeeeep…vrrrrrrrrrrrr…beep._

The last beep indicated that the results were ready and Raoul began projecting it. The image began to load when suddenly an error code showed.

_Error: X465B_

Iason and Riki both looked at Raoul who began tapping away at his keyboard. The image began loading again but the same error occurred not displaying the image…

"What is the matter Raoul?" Iason asked concerned with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"I do not know…there seems to be a problem but everything else is fine. I tested it before on specimen and it was working just fine. I have always tested it before doing the actual scanning required. This is the first time such an error has occurred. It was still working before I tested Riki but nonetheless I will have it checked out as soon as possible…" Raoul looked at Iason and Iason nodded back.

"So…does this mean we won't get to see the babies anytime soon?" Riki looked up broken heartedly and Iason smiled comfortingly. Since the pregnancy began Riki was more open with his emotions than ever before. Plus the fact that the hormones were amplifying them ten times more in severity.

After getting the machines checked out and finding out that there was nothing wrong with them Raoul tried to do multiple scans in the following days, only to end up failing each time. The same error code would be displayed and things were not getting anywhere. Every time they failed seem to make Riki even more anxious and he would whine to Iason about going back to Megawa. But when Iason would remind him that he would not be able to stay there and that he did not wish to leave Riki alone, Riki would quiet down.

One day Iason could not take it anymore…his black haired beauty was quiet all day long since a couple of days and one would always find him sighing looking out to the sky. Iason thought of a way to cheer his depressed pregnant lover and while he ordered Rei to take Riki shopping for some new cloths to fit his size, he arranged for the staff and engineers to install a hologram projector as well as a screen. There was also a hammock hung the same way it was on the beach house.

When Riki came back Iason had him close his eyes and took him to the balcony. Then turned the projector and screen on, creating the view of the sea as it was seen from the beach house in Megawa. Riki gasped at the scene. Walking wide eyed he touched the hammock and smiled at Iason who stood that the door of the balcony.

"Does it calm you?"

"Y-yeah…" Riki blinked a few tears away and got into his hammock.

Walking over to Riki Iason bent down and kissed him. Then he sat on a plush seat next to the pregnant boy placing his left palm against Riki's right cheek. That was when Riki began to unleash the sorrows he held in his heart.

"D-do you think…there…is some…is something wrong with me?" Riki, not meeting Iason's eye fearing he would see something that would hurt him, started playing with the symbol that indicated his status as a syndicate member and leader of the thirteen blondies.

"No…" Iason replied trying to soothe him a bit.

"But…there is something wrong with me…I mean…the scans are not showing anything and…and…and I-" Riki was cut off by Iason who cupped and lifted his face to establish eye-contact and once it was established Iason spoke.

"There is nothing wrong with you. You're perfectly fine. Never again think such a thing…the truth be told, even though I was disappointed when the error showed, a part of me was glad…I want the birth of these children to be unique…"

"But…but I…" Riki choked shutting his eyes tight tears gently rolling down his cheek which Iason wiped with his thumbs.

"Riki, no matter what you do, you will always belong to me just as I to you. With that being a fact, my love for you is unconditional…understood?” After speaking Iason kissed Riki's forehead and then leaned down to kiss the luscious lips, only breaking the kiss in order to gasp for air. Riki moaned a bit at the tightness in his pants and looked into blue orbs that were filled with love. Gazing back Iason saw the fire of lust and love burning as bright as day.

"Iason…?"

"Yes…?"

"Bed…"

"Say no more…" with that Iason lifted Riki up careful of his belly. Riki wrapped his arms around Iason's neck nuzzling his face in the nook of the Blondie's neck inhaling that addictive masculine musk. Being Taken to their bedroom, Riki smiled secretly because he knew he was in for a lot of delicious, tender and gentle loving from Iason tonight…

***ANK***

Once Iason and Riki left after their last try to scan Riki, Raoul told Iason that he wanted to examine Katze and thus the situation right now…

Katze was fidgeting in a unnoticeable way in his seat on the metal table in only a gown that was tied by two straps behind his neck and lower back. Raoul was seated on his chair making adjustments to his equipment before he got up and walked to Katze.

"Lay down straight with your arms to your side…" Raoul spoke and with a nod, Katze did as he was told.

After doing a bit of a physical exam of checking his muscle consistency and frame, Raoul asked something that got Katze in a tight spot.

"Well, remove your gown, lie down and relax." Raoul then turned and wore surgical gloves with a snap making Katze flinch slightly. Getting pale, Katze stood there with a frightened expression in his eyes for a few moments but his face remained passive. Then with trembling hands he began to undo the robe. By the time he was on the cold table, his flaccid member was even smaller due to stress. He had his eyes close tight trying hard not flinch and tremble when he heard the shuffling of Raoul's clothes indicating that the blondie was coming closer. He gave a little flinch when heard the blondie's deep and low voice.

"Hmm…such a small size…no wonder it went unnoticed…is it fully functional?"

"…" Katze was not able to answer fearing that he might do or say something that would give his fear away or offend the blondie causing more fearful experiments to be inflicted upon him.

"Refusing to answer?" Katze's eyes snapped open when he felt Raoul touch his flaccid member as he examined him. Raoul slowly began pushing his fore skin on the head of his member back slowly as he began to speak.

"Tell me about your sexual life. Have you had intercourse?"

"O-of course I have!" his voice was a bit high pitched indicating that he was in a panicky state making Raoul smirk a sadistic smile.

"Do not lie to me mongrel…" Raoul had reached the skin pulled back the skin as much as he could when it stopped from sliding back around the head. He then picked up a lazar cutter from the equipment lying on the tray and turned it on. Katze flinched and began to panic.

"W-what are you doing!?" Katze winced fearing he would get hurt.

"Do NOT move mongrel!" a snap of his fingers and straps strapped Katze down. Raoul began to cut the foreskin and with a second instrument he began to heal it as well. Soon the whole foreskin was back.

Katze whimpered inaudibly but with the blondie's enhanced hearing allowed him to hear it.

"What are you whimpering about mongrel?" Raoul placed the things in his hand down and looked at Katze's face.

Raoul was shocked to see not the angry fierce look but the child-like innocence and fear as if he had been left alone all of a sudden…abandoned by his mother who he had loved more than her own life. Immediately pulling his cold mask back on, he asked.

"Now…do not lie while answering me…understood?"

All Katze did was a nod.

"Good, now I ask you again. Have you had sexual intercourse?" Raoul asked looking at Katze's face who continued to look at the wall on his side as if that was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"…n…n-no…"

"Indeed…or else your foreskin would have moved behind the head of you penis." Raoul stated flatly.

"…" Katze flinched remembering what had just occurred.

"How is your sex-drive?" Raoul's gaze slid down to his groin and was surprised to see that it was a little bigger. 'So the decrease was due to stress…why is he stressed?’ (OMG Raoul is so thick sometimes XD)

"…Not…that active…"

"Why are you stressed?"

"H-huh?"

"It is rude to make someone of my status repeat myself mongrel…" Raoul growled and rubbed the head of Katze's flaccid member.

"Ah…! L-Lord Am…your…p-presence is…a bit overwhelming…considering…" 'Considering the fact that I'm naked as the day I was born and on top of that you observing me at a close range in this condition!' completing his sentence in his head, Katze flinched as the head of his member was getting stroked by the tip of Raoul's finger.

"Hnn…" Raoul was more interested in the reaction Katze was giving rather than what he was saying.

It was not long when Katze's cock stood proud and with just a swipe of Raoul's thumb over the tip was Katze's push over the edge. Panting a bit Katze did not realize at first he had just cum on the blondie's hand. When the fog was lifted from his head he realized what he had done and immediately squeaked.

"F-forgive me Lord A-Am!" when his raised his head, he noticed that Raoul was smirking and was collecting a sample into a test tube.

"I will require frequent samples of your semen for research as there are not any males that have not yet have a parten-…I have one more thing to ask of you…you may be a virgin but if my knowledge serves me, same-sex intercourse is practiced in Ceres too am I not correct?"

Katze nodded at the cold and sharp look that Raoul shot him.

"So? Have you had such an intercourse where you were NOT the Alpha?" Raoul placed the tube in a rack after sealing it, removed his rubber gloves and washed his hands.

"…" Katze looked down.

"Answer me!" Raoul was getting irritated not knowing why…

"Ah…n-no…I have always been…busy with work and…don't have much desire as well as time to…indulge…in such…things…" Katze now really wanted to go and get away from the blondie as soon as possible.

"Good…you can go after I take a blood sample." Katze nodded at Raoul and once he was done he left without a single look back.

***ANK***

Riki sipped on his drink sitting in his hammock as Cal tended to the house, Rei solely tended to Riki as his personal attendant. Rei was not just responsible for Riki's needs; he was also responsible for teaching Riki everything. From etiquettes to dress code and from manners to polite speech…Riki was taught all. Riki did not know why he was being taught such things and when he would ask the reply to him would always be same.

"It is as per Master Iason's orders…"

Right now, however, Riki was feeling a bit happy as to how things were going and began craving ice-cream.

Riki had also regained his sex-drive to full blast and Iason had no problem taking care of it. In fact the blondie had been worried that Riki might have not wanted to make love because of the baby but he was glad to know that Riki wanted him as much as he did…

Getting up from his hammock Riki began to waddle to the living area when Rei caught up to him.

"Master Riki! Please be careful! What if you fall!?" Rei was skeptical whenever Riki would waddle alone from place to place saying that it was very dangerous and that Iason would have his head if he had gotten as much as a scratch…

"Relax Rei, I'm fine…I want some ice-cream…get me the chocolate flavored one with caramel and nuts…" Riki waddled to the soft sofa and snuggled into it with a smile and turned the on the screen in front of him to watch something.

The week went by peacefully until one day Iason came back in the middle of the day and announced that Riki’s status will no longer be of that of a pet…

"Are you kicking me out!?”

Seeing the look of bewilderedness in his eyes, Iason's eyes softened and a rare small smile crept onto his lips.

"Calm yourself my love…" Iason spoke as he walked gracefully to Riki who now stood in their bedroom doorframe. "Your status has been taken into reconsideration and once a decision is made, you will no longer a pet but with a higher status. In the least you will become a legal citizen of Meidas…" he warped his arms around his black beauty and kissed his jaw with a little nip at the end to pull Riki out of his thoughts.

"I…so I won't…so you’re not kicking me out…?" nervously Riki's hands traveled and rested on his large belly.

"No dearest, I would never do such a thing. You shall remain with me eternally. Never to leave my side and I shall protect you even if it costs me my life…just like I did last time." Iason spoke in his husky and velvety voice sending a shiver down Riki's spine.

"You've…already proved the last part…so I guess you’re not gonna bail on me when I need you." Riki's eyes narrowed sensually closing as a light blush appeared on his tan cheeks. He went up to Iason ready to kiss the soft pale lips.

When suddenly Riki groaned and bent over a bit. If Iason's arm wasn't wrapped around Riki's upper torso, he would most definitely tumble and fall on his belly.

"Riki!" Iason held Riki tighter preventing his fall. Cal and Rei came rushing and helped Riki back into bed.

"Iason…s-so-sorry…" Riki looked at Iason trying to crack a smile but failed because of the pain radiating from his belly and Iason held him closer.

"What happened!? What did you feel!? Is it the contractions!? OH NO! NOW IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME FOR THIS! WE…WE HAVE TO DO SOMETH-" when SMACK!

Rei was freaking out and Cal gave him a slap on the head that was accompanied with a loud 'OWWW' from Rei.

"Quiet! Master Riki and Master Iason need rest." Cal scolded Rei and Riki started laughing at the exchange.

"It seems that the boy has become quite attached to you…though that is not allowed for a furniture…" Iason whispered to Riki with a small smile as he sat next to him and gave him a slight nip on his ear at the end.

"Yeah…he's a good kid…" Riki smiles and leans closer to Iason.

"What caused you to topple over?" Iason asked as a hand sneaked its way onto Riki's baby bump.

"They kicked me too hard…" Riki smiled goofily and placed his own hand on Iason's.

Riki laid back into the soft pillows as his eyelids became heavy with the sudden approach of slumber.

"Alright, but know that I will have Raoul examine you once you have rested…alright?" Riki nodded to Iason and immediately began to drift. Iason stood once he had planted a kiss on his tan lover's forehead.

Upon Iason standing, Cal stopped scolding Rei on how to act in an emergency if something like this occurred again and bowed to Iason when he passed them after pulling the covers over Riki.

"What would you like to have master?" Cal followed Iason out when he was ordered for wine and Rei went to look at Riki's face and then with a smile he dimmed the lights and left the room to go prepare Riki's evening snack.

***ANK***

Iason sat in his office with a wine glass in his hand thinking on his next moves when Cal came in an announced the arrival of Raoul. Iason raised a golden eyebrow, stood and walked to the living area of the penthouse where he knew Raoul was waiting.

"Raoul, my friend. What is the reason that has made you come unannounced?" Iason spoke a bit of irritation radiating off of his tone.

"Do I need a reason to visit my good old friend?" Raoul, looking smug, sat on the plush creamy off-white sofa.

"Really now…?" Iason chuckled at his friend's comment and sat opposite to Raoul. "You do not expect me to believe that you are here without a reason, now do you?" Iason waved at Cal and he immediately brought two goblets of fine wine.

Picking his glass Raoul sipped it and hummed at the gentle stinging on his tongue. He sighed a bit before he spoke. “I have finally had the breakthrough that I needed. I have finally perfected the drug that will make the most infertile of the infertile, fertile. Not just that, it is such that the probability of a pregnancy developing is a hundred percent." Raoul raised his crystal glass and smiled.

Iason smiled back and sipped his wine. "Congratulations my friend, at least now all the pets that are born beautiful yet infertile can be bread and pups with their beauty and pedigree can be born…not to mention it would sell well off-world and in a place I know…"

"And," Raoul cut in. "not only does it work on females; it also suits males who wish to bear a child in a...say…male-male relationship? The drug is working both ways. The only difference is that males would get a temporary womb plus all the necessary organs and once the baby is born, in a few hours it will be dispelled by the body. Though I am still working on making another drug to make the changes to the male structure permanent but there has been no progress so…I was…wondering if you would let me run a few tests on Riki to see how his body is supporting the female reproductive organs within him…" Raoul asked the last part with a bit of shine in his eyes which dulled away when the stern 'No' came from the other blondie.

"How are things with Katze? What have you researched on him?" Iason asked trying to change the subject of his Riki becoming the lab rat of the second most feared blondie.

"Ah! Yes, of course. Everything is going well…in fact I wish for him to come to my lab tomorrow for a bit more…tests…" Raoul looked at Iason for his approval and Iason nodded almost smirking at the thought that came to him.

'One can never go back after getting a taste of the ‘forbidden fruit’…'

"I am sure you will be  _very satisfied_  with Katze alone…" Iason put his glass to his lips and sipped his wine once more.

"Alright then Iason, I shall send for Katze tomorrow afternoon…" Raoul nodded and then asked looking around "Where is that mongrel of yours anyway? Is seems fairly quiet…"

"Riki is resting…and that reminds me, the reason he is resting is because of severe pain erupting from his lower abdominal region…would you mind taking a look at him?" Iason stood once the other blondie nodded and both walked back to the master bedroom.

After checking Riki's vitals Raoul explained that the kicks of the babies will be stronger now that Riki's due date was approaching and that Riki should get some walking exercise with will help him for the natural birth but if he wanted, they could do a C-section on him too.

"I do not think Riki would warm up to the idea of his child being taken out of him while he was unconscious…I'm sure he will want a natural birth."

"Indeed…and it will be very beneficial on our behalf as well…since it is not every day we see a male give birth…but we must be careful…because we cannot view inside Riki, it gives us a disadvantage…we might not know if there will be any complications or not…putting the risk at a higher percentage than normal." Raoul spoke deep in thought.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine…if not, I have the best doctor in the galaxies with me." Iason smiled with a bit of pride and placed a hand on Raoul's shoulder earing a small smile from Raoul.

***ANK***

"So my son wishes to elevate the status of his pet?" Jupiter thought as she processed information from all of Amoi through her database. "He thinks all will be well once he stops being a pet…?”

There was a man on his knee bowing to the mini holographic statue of Jupiter in his condo where Jupiter was currently present.

“Everything is going according to plan. Once the pups are born, phase three shall begin…” there was a sinister smile on the man’s face as he soon began to laugh. The sound was not that of humor, but that of sadistic pleasure.


End file.
